It's Far Better To Learn
by Elias' Girl
Summary: Pairings: Jasam, Lusam, Carson, Dilu, and SpinOC. Begins during the summer before their senior year, better summary inside. This will deal with alot of big issues like rape, death, drug use, drama, and more. So be warned. Other than that, enjoy!
1. Where I End And You Begin

**It's Far Better To Learn**

Summary: Okay the pairings in this fic are currently Jasam, Carson, Dilu, and possibly another pairing later in the story (Most Likely Lusam). Anyway Jason and Sonny are brothers through adoption, and Lulu is their sister. They have just moved from LA to Port Charles at the end of their junior year and in the beginning of summer. Their neighbors are Sam and Spinelli who are siblings, and Carly and Dillon, who are cousins, but live together. All will be explained more in depth in the story. Sam and Spinelli's mom is Alexis, and I had to make up someone for her to be married to so… Yeah. And Carly's parents and Dillon's aunt and uncle are Bobbie and Mike. Yes, I know I am completely screwing with GH, but it should still be fun!!! Oh and just for the record, Sam, Spinelli, Carly, Dillon, Sonny, Jason, and Lulu are all 17 in the beginning!!! Enjoy! (Just a warning, one of the pairings will change permanently, so if you an only see any of these characters with the person they are with…well watch out.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on or associated with GH, only the ones I have made up.

Chapter 1: Where I End and You Begin 

"Guys come on. Will you please say something?" Monica asked pleading her children to speak to her.

"Okay, can you at least move, blink, nod, anything!?" She asked hopefully after getting no response from her children.

"This sucks." Replied a very pissed off Lulu.

"Lulu!" Allen stated firmly, a bit taken back by his daughter's cold tone.

"I don't understand why we had to move." Jason stated finally speaking up.

"Yeah, especially at the end of our junior year." Said a very annoyed Sonny.

"Jase, Sonny, you know why we had to move." Monica stated.

"Yeah, we know the whole story. The hospital transferred you both over here, and the jobs pay more, but WHY did we have to come!? I mean come on, we're 17. We are completely capable of living on our own!" Lulu responded angrily. She was probably the angriest out of all of the kids.

"No, you are not." Allen said firmly, finally entering the argument.

"Why not." Jason asked calmly. He knew there was no point in yelling because no matter how much they yelled, it would not put them back in LA

"Because we are a family, and if one of us goes, we all go." Monica responded.

The boys put their heads down while Lulu looked out her window at the passing scenery, which is very minimal in upstate New York.

"Hey, who knows you guys might end up liking Port Charles more than LA" Monica stated hopefully.

"Doubt it." They all stated in complete unison.

"Oh well, I tried." Monica sighed obviously defeated.

"Anyway, you all better turn those frowns upside down, cause we're here! As well as all of our new neighbors." Monica added.

"Great." Lulu stated sarcastically.

"Oh and by the way mom, that was probably the lamest thing you have ever said." Lulu said with a slight smirk as she exited the SUV.

Jason and Sonny couldn't help but roll their eyes before exiting the vehicle. When they stepped out of the car they caught sight of a guy about their age sitting on his front porch, laptop in hand. He was looking up at two girls and a guy with one of the girls thrown over his shoulder laughing and running around the yard. The other girl was sitting on the ground laughing hysterically at the scene. Jason and Sonny couldn't help but smile at the sight and wonder just what in the hell they were doing, when 4 adults, most likely their parents walked over towards Monica and Allen to greet them.

"Hello." Said a woman who seemed to be nice enough.

"I'm Alexis Davis, and this is my husband Ned." She sated extending her hand to Monica and Allen.

"Pleased to meet you." Ned stated extending his hand towards Allen.

"We live right next door." Alexis added.

"And we live right across the street from them." Sated a kind looking red headed woman.

"I'm Bobbie." She stated extending her hand.

"And I'm her husband Mike." He said shaking Monica and Allen's Hands.

"And I'm guessing those three are your children?" Mike asked looking over at Jason, Sonny, and Lulu.

"Oh, I'm sorry, and yes these are our children, Jason, Sonny, and Lulu." Monica stated pointing to each as she said their names.

After exchanging hellos Monica glanced over at the other three teenagers running around the yard still and asked.

"And I'm guessing those are your children?"

"Yep. The two blondes are mine and Bobbie's, and the two brunettes are Ned and Alexis'." Mike answered with a light laugh looking over at them. When Alexis yelled for them to come and say hello.

"Their a bunch of goofballs, I'm warning you now." Ned said with a slightly warning look on his face.

"Hey Aunt Bobbie." Dillon greeted running over to Bobbie with Sam still thrown over his shoulder. Bobbie just smiled while Carly and Spinelli trotted up behind them. Dillon waved hello to all the adults and walked over to Jason, Sonny, and Lulu with Carly and Spinelli. Sam waved to all the adults as Dillon walked off with her.

"Hey, what's up. I'm Dillon." He said shaking all of their hands when Sam smacked him hard on the back.

"Ouch!" Dillon said faking hurt.

"Shut up, you know that didn't hurt. Now would you please put me down so these nice people don't have to look at my ass anymore." Sam stated jokingly.

"Fine, since you asked so nicely." He replied putting Sam down on her feet. Once she was down she smiled at Dillon, flipped her hair, and turned around to the others.

"Hey, I'm Samantha Davis, but please call me Sam." She said extending her hand towards Jason first. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. She had dark brown hair and eyes to match, with a very petite body. She was gorgeous. When Jason grabbed her hand he felt a slight chill run down his spine, a girl had never made that happen to him before. They smiled at each other for a moment then broke the shake. Sam then moved on to greet Sonny and Lulu. Then came Carly.

"Hey, I'm Carly Benson, Dillon's my cousin." She extended her hand toward Jason and Lulu before clasping Sonny's hand. The two stared at each other for what seemed like forever before someone cleared their throat. They quickly let go of each other and were left alone with their thought of how gorgeous the other was whiled they blushed and grinned at one another.

"What's up dudes. I'm Damien Spinelli Davis, but please call me Spinelli, because Damien is so not a cool name. " He said after shaking everyone's hand and turned to shake Sam's when she hit him lightly upside the head receiving a laugh from everyone. When they turned around all of the adults were gone, and there was a note that read 'Have fun unpacking!'. Everyone sighed except for Sam who just smiled.

"What are you so happy about, we have to help unpack." Dillon asked.

"She's meeting Ryan." Carly replied knowingly.

"Sam, I can't believe you are still dating this jerk off." Spinelli said slightly annoyed.

"Hey, that's my boyfriend you're bad mouthing." Sam stated warningly.

"Sorry." He replied.

"Anyway, it was great meeting you guys, we should all hang out later on tonight, It'll be fun. Oh, and Dillon, you better believe I'm gonna get you back. Bye guys." Sam said after exchanging hugs and handshakes before she turned and walked to her car. Jason was sad to learn that Sam had a boyfriend, but he still wanted to know more about this Ryan guy and why he was apparently such an ass.

This chapter was kind of short, but they will get longer I promise. Just in case I was kind of confusing in the summary, what I meant to say, is a pre warning that Lusam will happen in this fic, but not for a pretty long time. So don't worry Jasam fans, there will be tons of Jasam in this story. Oh and the title of the chapter, "Where I End And You Begin" is a song by Radiohead, great song!


	2. All That You Can't Leave Behind

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from GH, only the ones I make up.

Chapter 2: All That You Can't Leave Behind

The six remaining teens conversed while they unloaded the things out of the moving van into the Quartermaines new house, which was a huge two story almost mansion like house, like all of the other ones on the block. The house was huge and it took forever to unload the all of the Quartermaines belongings from the van into the house. Once the van was completely unloaded they began taking boxes to their respectable rooms. Dillon and Jason were on their way up the stairs to take some boxes into his room, when Jason decided that now would be a good time to ask Dillon about Ryan.

"So what's the deal with this Ryan guy?" Jason asked trying to sound casual and not too interested.

"What do you mean?" Dillon asked

"Why did Spinelli call him a jerk off?" Jase asked restating his question.

" Oh. Well besides the fact that he is, he treats Sam like shit. He's always yelling at her and telling her how she's not "worthy" of him, that he could do so much better than her. He is constantly putting her down for his own amusement and taunting her with the fact that he can leave her for someone "better" in a heartbeat. It's sickening and the guys a fucking asshole." Dillon replied angrily to Jason.

"See when my father died my mom left me with Carly and my aunt and uncle. She didn't want to have to deal with me, my mom that is, so my Aunt Bobbie and Uncle Mike adopted me. Carly and I were only four at the time so we basically grew up as brother and sister with Sam and Spinelli. Sam is like my sister and my best friend, and I hate seeing her get hurt, we all do, because it hurts all of us. And the only reason me and Spinelli haven't kicked Ryan's ass yet is because Sam asked us not to." Dillon stated

"I completely understand." Jason said truthfully.

"But why does Sam let him treat her like that?" He asked truly confused, because even though he didn't really know Sam, she didn't exactly seem like a pushover.

"None of us really know, but we all kind of think it has something to do with her childhood. I know it sounds totally cliché, but hear me out, Alexis and Ned adopted Sam when she was a year old. Her mother had left her on the streets with nothing, but luckily some people heard her crying and took her to a shelter. Alexis and Ned heard about her and adopted her a little while later. Sam had known she was adopted since she was like six or seven, but when she found out about what really happened and how she was adopted when she was thirteen, things got pretty bad. Since then she has always felt like her mother left her because she wasn't good enough for her, but that probably wasn't the reason at all. I mean it was probably because she couldn't provide for her or something like that, but then again how do you leave a ten month old in an ally with nothing?" Dillon replied sadly to Jason.

"Anyway, she probably only stays with him because she want's to prove to him, that she is worth it. But the fact that neither one of them truly think she is good enough, is really not helping her self esteem or the problem." He stated sadly.

Arriving at Ryan's House

Sam pulled up to Ryan's house in her brand new blue Honda Civic and walked up to the front to knock, but no one answered. After waiting for a few minutes Sam tried the door and it opened after closing the door behind her she trotted happily up the stairs to Ryan's room.

"Hey babe." Sam greeted happily as she opened the door and saw what was right in front of her and she couldn't believe it. Ryan, her Ryan, was in bed with another girl. Now she was officially done with all of his shit!

"Oh My God." Ryan and the girl replied in unison when they finally noticed Sam standing there in the doorway.

"What the fuck are you doing!" He yelled at Sam

"Me! What the fuck are you doing asshole!" Sam yelled furiously.

"Get out." Sam said in low but commanding voice to the girl next to Ryan, who quickly jumped out of the bed, grabbed her clothes, and left. Ryan then got out of the bed and slipped on a pair of shorts.

"Baby, I'm sorry. It was an accident." Ryan replied stupidly.

"An accident." Sam scoffed.

"So what you tripped and fell into her?" Sam yelled angrily at the fact that he was trying to make himself innocent in the situation.

"No, but fine if that's the way you want to be. What the fuck are you even doing here?" Ryan asked angrily.

"I'm here because YOU told me to come over yesterday at this exact time dumb ass, so I being the obliviously obedient person I am did what you told me, and for once in my life, I'm glad I did. Because now I have seen what everyone else sees in you and that's that you really are a selfish, lying, bastered." Sam yelled angrily at him.

"No-" Ryan began before he was abruptly cut of by Sam.

" Save it okay, don't try to down play the severity of the situation Ryan. Your not gonna make this better okay. And you know what's really sad is not only that it took me this long to see how much of an ass you really are, but it's that you are too stupid to get that. So thank you for being an amazing son of a bitch today, 'cause you really made this a no brainer. Oh, and one more thing, don't come near me, don't talk to me, don't even think about me, or I swear that I, not my Dillon or my brother, will kick your lying, cheating, ass!" Sam yelled before storming out of his room and home leaving Ryan absolutely speechless. Sam got into her car and began driving home; she was beyond pissed, but not only at Ryan, almost more so at herself. She was about a block away from her house when she began to cry, it wasn't only that she was sad, but mainly she was so frustrated, and hurt, she didn't know what else to do but cry. Eventually she had to pull over on the side of the road about a street from the house.

Quartermaine Household

"I'm starving." Carly stated after a while the gang had just finished moving all the boxes to its proper place and were now sprawled out all over the living room.

"How, you didn't even help, you just sat and watched us move everything in." Dillon stated sarcastically.

"Hey, if Sam doesn't have to help neither do I. Hey I did too help!" Carly defended herself.

"Carly taking one box into Lulu's room and complementing her clothes is not helping." Dillon stated.

"Shut up." Carly responded.

" Guys it's fine, I mean you didn't even have to help us at all anyway, but thanks." Jase responded.

"Well anyway, I'm hungry too." Sonny added.

"Well you guys can hang out here and I'll go get us something to eat, It's the least I can do." Jason said.

"Okay, cool." Dillon replied.

"So what do you guys want?" he asked

"Fast food!" Dillon and Lulu replied in unison.

"Italian!" Carly and Sonny stated hungrily.

"Chips." Spinelli finally chimed in.

"Okay well pizza satisfies two of those requests and I don't care so…" He began.

"Pizza it is!" They all replied.

"And a bag of chips for Spinelli, got it. I'll be back soon." He said as he left. Jason got to the end of the street when he saw Sam's car parked on the side of the road. He thought something might be wrong, so he drove over toward her and got out of his car and knocked on her driver's side window.

"Jesus!" Sam exclaimed.

"You scared the crap out of me Jase." Sam said trying to catch her breath once she rolled down her window. Jason could tell that she had been crying, and immediately felt the need to make her feel better, not because he felt obligated to, he wanted too.

After talking in the car with Sam for about thirty minuets about what happened with Ryan and comforting Sam while she cried some more, the two went to go and get dinner. While Jason was inside grabbing the pizzas, Sam called Carly and told her everything that had happened. Carly in turn told Dillon and Spinelli, they then for Sam's sake had to be talked down from going off with Sonny to kick Ryan's ass. Sonny didn't even know Sam that well, or know Ryan at all, but he saw that it upset Carly, so he was more than willing to go kick this loser's ass. Not to mention that Sonny didn't exactly condone cheating. By the time Jason and Sam returned home and walked through the door, Dillon, Spinelli, and Carly had rushed over to Sam and had her in a huge group hug. When they finally let go after a few minutes Carly decide that they would have a sleepover at Sam and Spinelli's house, mainly because everywhere else was currently unavailable. The Q's house was not yet fully unpacked and the adults were over at Carly and Dillon's. Once the gang had finished eating, they went and told the adults who were thrilled with the idea that they were all becoming friends, then headed over to the Davis household.

* * *

_A/N: Not much to say, besides please review!!!! ;)_


	3. Every Night Is Another Story

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with General Hospital, only the ones I have made up and so on and so forth.

Chapter 3: Every Night Is Another Story

Entering the Davis Household

"Wow." Jason and Sonny said in unison upon setting eyes on the amazing foyer of the Davis household.

"Thanks, but you guys do know that your house has the same layout as ours, right?" Sam replied questioningly.

"Yeah, but yours is just so beautifully decorated." Lulu replied still in complete awe of how gorgeous it really was.

"Yeah, It's all our mom, she loves decorating and stuff like that." Spinelli answered.

"Anyway, umm, how about a quick tour?" Sam added. The group walked through the huge house with Sam and Spinelli pointing rooms out, and giving a few brief descriptions as they went, finally ending in the basement where they would spend most of the night. The basement was completely carpeted and furnished. It was complete with a bar, a refrigerator full of snacks and drinks, sofas, recliners, a pool table, as well as bookshelves full of movies and games, and a plasma screen TV in the center of the bookshelf.

After conversing for a bit and just hanging out they finally decided to play a game. The game was 'I Never'.

"What's 'I Never'?" Jason asked curiously.

"'I Never' is a game where everyone has a drink, preferably alcoholic, because it's always more fun that way, and we go around in a circle and everyone says something that they have never done, and everyone that has done that, what ever it may be-" Carly explained

"Has to drink." Sonny finished for her.

"Exactly." Carly said with her signature devilish smirk, which received a smile and an eye roll from Dillon, Sam, and Spinelli.

"Sounds fun." Sonny replied giving Carly the same smirk.

"Yeah, I'm up for it. How about you Lulu?" Jason replied

"Why not." Lulu responded.

"Cool. If everyone will follow me to the bar I will provide everyone with an alcoholic beverage." Spinelli stated excitedly. Once everyone had a drink, the game began.

"I'll start." Sam began.

"I've never… cooked a meal for myself that I didn't burn in my entire life." Sam smiled as Jason and Sonny drank.

"Okay, me next." Sonny replied.

"I've never bought a girl whipped cream as a Valentines Day gift." Sonny stated slightly proud of himself while Dillon rolled his eyes and drank.

"Hmm, kinky." Lulu replied with a smirk directed at Dillon.

"Anyway, I've never kissed another girl." Lulu said with a smile as Carly and Sam exchanged looks, shrugged their shoulders, and drank. Sonny and Jason cocked an eyebrow in surprise and disbelief.

"Dare." They replied in unison.

"Ah." Jason replied.

"Okay, I've never worn a dress." Jason stated proudly knowing that he had just made Sam, Carly, and Lulu drink, but what he was not expecting was for Dillon and Spinelli to drink as well causing him to furrow his brow in confusion.

"Shut up. We lost a bet." Dillon said with a warning look on his face, while Sam and Carly burst out in laughter remembering the scene of Dillon and Spinelli walking into the school with dresses on.

"Oh, that was a great day." Sam replied laughing and giving Carly a high five.

"Okay… wow. I've never made out with a guy in a janitors closet." Carly stated as she tried to catch her breath from her laughing fit while Sam and Lulu drank receiving annoyed looks from Sonny and Jason.

"My turn!" Sang Spinelli.

"I've never failed an elective class before." He replied proudly. Once again Sam and Carly were the only ones to drink.

"What classes did you guys fail? Jason asked curiously.

"Home EC. " They replied nonchalantly and everyone laughed. After playing 'I Never' for a bit longer, the group decided to play another game.

"Dude we should totally play 'Hide and Seek'!" Dillon stated excitedly.

"In a huge house like this, It'll be awesome." He added.

"Okay." They all replied.

"Oh, I'm seeking!" Spinelli yelled excitedly.

"Okay well since there are an even number of us now, we should split into pairs. It'll make it fair for Spinelli." Sam suggested.

"Okay by me. I'm with Sonny." Carly said smiling from ear to ear and linking arms with him.

"Okay, I'm with Dillon then." Lulu said with a shy smile.

"I guess that means your with Jason, Sam." Dillon stated obviously while Jason and Sam exchanged looks and smiles, and then looked down shyly.

"Okay, now that that's settled, go hide." Spinelli said smiling. And with that the pairs ran up the basement stairs leaving Spinelli to lay down on his favorite couch and wait five minuets to go and find them, or not. Sonny and Carly went to hide in the library, Lulu and Dillon in the Den, and Jason and Sam in her bedroom.

The Library

"So what now?" Sonny asked a bit out of breath.

"We wait."

"Oh." Sonny answered feeling kind of dumb for asking such an obvious question.

"Well, we could play another game." Carly replied with a smirk.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"How about 'Truth or Dare'?" Carly replied sexily. 'This will be fun', she thought to herself.

"Okay, I'll start." He added

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, what do you like about me the most? Looks wise I mean."

"Your dimples." Carly replied with a smile causing him to in turn show her those adorable dimples she loved so much.

"Okay, my turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ah, brave man." She replied flirtatiously.

"Okay, I dare you… to kiss me." Carly added with a slight smirk, she wanted to see how he would respond; though every part of her was wishing that he would kiss her. Before she even realized what was happening Sonny had already captured her lips in a wanting kiss. It was short, but still completely amazing and left her breathless.

"Wow." Was all Carly could get out of her mouth before leaning in and capturing Sonny's lips with hers in another longing kiss.

The Den

"Are you sure he won't find us in here?" Lulu asked cautiously.

"Yes, I'm positive. Spinelli is my best friend, so trust me when I say he doesn't even know this room exists."

"But how? I mean hasn't he lived in this house like his whole life?" Lulu asked truly curious about how someone could live in the same place their whole life, and completely over look a room.

"It's Spinelli. Even though you don't know him that well, does it really surprise you?"

"No, guess not."

"So…" Dillon replied awkwardly.

"Yeah."

"So umm, what kind of music do you like?" Dillon asked curiously.

"I love rock, but I kind of like a little bit of everything. How about you?"

"Umm, I like everything, but I also play the guitar and write my own stuff too."

"Really, that's cool, your gonna have to play for me sometime." Lulu said giving him a smile.

"You bet." Dillon answered returning her smile and gazing at her. For the first time he noticed how truly beautiful she really was, and the way her face lit up when she smiled, he also didn't really notice that he was starring at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked warily.

"What? I mean, no. Your beautiful."

"Thanks, you too." She said blushing slightly and turning away.

"What?"

"I mean, you're handsome. Sorry." Lulu said and immediately recovered.

"Oh, well thank you. So anyway, what should two beautiful people like ourselves do now?" Dillon asked jokingly.

"I don't know, you tell me." Lulu replied smiling at him.

Sam's Room

"Wow. Your room is awesome." Jason said glancing around the room. It had bright red walls with music posters all over them and a few random drawings. She had a huge bed in the center of the room and a plasma screen TV on the wall directly in front of it. On the left of the TV was a huge bay window with some papers scattered on it, and a small sofa underneath it with a floor lamp next to it. On the other side of the room, was her bathroom and a huge walk in closet next too it that. The closet housed not only all her clothes, but also her computer desk and stereo system that was connected to speakers through out the room. Jason could tell that Sam loved music not only from the posters, but the literally hundreds of CD's on the bookshelves on her wall in the room, minus a few books and nick knacks, that was all that was there.

"Thanks." Sam replied happily.

"This place is my sanctuary." She replied again truthfully.

"Is that yours?" Jase asked nodding towards a guitar leaning against one of the walls.

"Oh, no. That's Dillon's. He never goes anywhere without that thing. I do play though. Mines under the bed." She answered smiling.

"Oh, did he teach you how to play?"

"No. Another really good friend of mine taught me. Mainly because Dillon and I learned to play around the same time, so neither one of us could really teach the other. Thank god though, because we would both suck right about now if we had tried."

"Oh, that's cool. You do know that now that I know you can in fact, actually play, your gonna have to play for me, right?" He asked smirking at her.

"Yeah, I figured I set myself up for that one." She replied nodding and smiling back.

"Come on." She said as she grabbed his hand pulling him to the side of the bed facing away from the door, and sat down on the floor so that they were out of sight from anyone who entered that room.

"So, I umm, wanted to apologize for what happened earlier." She said looking down shyly. She was really embarrassed for crying to someone she barely knew about something she thought was so stupid now. She never really depended on anyone except her family, which in her mind included Carly and Dillon, and one or two other select people. Even more so, she never cried in front of anyone, ever, but she had cried in front of him, someone she had just met. She could feel herself beginning to depend on him, and didn't quite know what to think of it yet. He had been really sweet and understanding the whole time and had listened to everything she had to say, with no questions and interruptions. He had even held her while she cried and told her everything would be okay, and for some reason coming from him, she believed it and that, she had never believed. What could she say, she was a pessimist to the bitter end, but around him, things seemed to be easier.

"What do you mean?" Jason replied truly confused about what she was apologizing for.

"I mean I'm sorry for crying to you about my problems. I was just being stupid."

"Sam it's fine. I mean you should have someone that you can go to and confide in when you are hurting or need to talk. If that means, Carly, Dillon, Spinelli, or even me, I'm more than fine with that." He said giving her a reassuring smile and watching her closely for a reaction as she just smiled up at him.

"Oh and another thing, you're not stupid."

"Thanks." She said blushing slightly and giving him a small giggle.

"Come here." He said pulling her into a hug, which Sam welcomed as she burrowed her head in this shoulder and smiled up at him when they pulled away.

"Better?"

"Definitely less awkward, don't you think?" Sam replied with a smirk.

"Yep."

"Good." She said hitting him lightly on his thigh. They both laughed lightly and conversed while they waited patiently for Spinelli to come and find them.

* * *

_A/N: Hey. Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews, it let me know that someone was actually reading this, so I should go ahead and continue it. Anyway the name of this chapter "Every Night Is Another Story" is the name of a song by The Early November in case anyone cares, it's good song. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I should be finished with chapter 4 soon, then I have to type it up, so it should be up some time next week! Thanks!_


	4. Suddenly Everything Has Changed

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of General Hospital, only the one's I make up etc.

Chapter 4: Suddenly Everything Has Changed

Before long, all three of the pairs had fallen peacefully asleep waiting on Spinelli to come and find them, obviously he never did. They all had enjoyed each others company so much, that none of them had even remembered that Spinelli was supposed to come find them. It turned out to be a win-win situation for everybody, including a tired Spinelli.

The Library the Next Morning

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" Carly's alarm sang.

"What the hell!" yelled a startled Sonny.

"Stupid piece of crap." Carly mumbled to herself as she tried to turn off the alarm.

"Got it!" She yelled triumphantly.

"I'm sorry, I forgot I even set the damn thing." She apologized.

"It's okay."

"How long were we asleep?" He questioned.

"Umm… Oh My God!"

"What?"

"Sonny it's 8:45! Spinelli never found us!" Carly yelled.

"Strangely that doesn't surprise me." Sonny stated truthfully.

"We should probably go and find the rest of the guys." He stated.

"Yeah." Carly replied standing up and then extending her hand to help Sonny up.

"Thanks." Sonny added as he smiled warmly at her once he was on his feet.

"Kiss me and we'll call it even." She replied with a playful smirk. All sonny could do was smile even wider at her before the two shared a brief, but still fantastic kiss before exiting the library to find their friends.

The Den

"What?" Lulu mumbled softly as she rolled awake. She had fallen asleep and so had Dillon who was still curled up next to her. She couldn't help but laugh, he just looked to damn cute. She began looking around the room for a clock and when her eyes finally fell upon one she was shocked to learn that it was 8:45. They had been asleep all night and she knew she had to wake up Dillon. She had an overwhelming urge to lean over and kiss him, but she forced it to the back of her mind and did what any normal person would do and began to shake him lightly. A few moments later he looked up at her groggily.

"Morning sunshine." She stated in sweet but sarcastic tone.

"Hey." He whispered smiling at her.

"What time is it?" He asked sitting up.

"8:45"

"What!" He almost yelled.

"Yeah, I guess this really was a great place to hide." Lulu replied truthfully.

"Yeah, I guess it was. " He replied.

"We should probably get back down stairs though." Dillon replied helping Lulu up.

"Come on." He added extending his hand towards hers. She smiled and more than willingly took it as he lead her out of the room.

Sam's Room

"What the-" Sam mumbled realizing the strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist for the first time. She turned her head slightly and calmed down seeing that it was only Jason. She smiled to herself and placed a light kiss on his forehead with out thinking then rolled back over to try and fall back asleep. That obviously was not going to happen as Jason pulled her even closer to his body. She couldn't believe how natural it felt to be in his arms, she wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest. As a matter of fact, she felt safe. After a few minuets of failed attempts to fall back asleep, Jason began stirring and lifted his arms from around her. Sam immediately shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep, not fooling Jason for a second. He had already seen her eyes open, that's the reason he had released her from his hold, he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable even though he hadn't even realized what he was doing. His worries were soon put at bay when he saw a small smile on her face.

"I know you're awake." He said softly as her smile widened and she sat up.

"Morning." Sam replied happily

"Look I'm really sorry about the whole holding on to you thing, I didn't even realize I was doing it."

"Jase, It's fine. I wasn't uncomfortable or anything, so don't worry. I don't feel violated." She added with a small laugh.

"Good, because I would never want you to feel uncomfortable towards me." He added.

"I don't. Not even a little." She replied with a smile.

"So… What now." Sam asked.

"I don't know. What time is it anyway."

"Umm… 8:45."

"In the morning!" he asked with out thinking.

"Umm… yeah." Sam said giving him an 'are you kidding' look.

"Sorry. I guess Spinelli never found us."

"Yeah, looks that way." Sam responded.

"We should probably go find the others." Jason replied.

"Yeah, Come on. Let's go." She said slapping him lightly on the leg.

Down Stairs

"Hey" Sam yelled from the top of the stairs upon seeing Sonny, Carly, Dillon, and Lulu entering the foyer.

"Morning" The all replied in unison.

"Dude, what the hell happened to Spinelli?" Sam asked curiously.

"I don't know, obviously he never found us." Carly replied.

"How much do you wanna bet he never even came to find us and he is asleep down stairs on that damn couch he loves so much?" Dillon added knowingly.

"Yeah, your probably right. So what do you guys say, should go and give him a fantastic little wake up call?" Sam replied with a smirk.

"Definitely." They all replied.

The Basement

The six stood around the couch that held a sleeping Spinelli. He was curled up in a ball, and the group had to use all of their strength to not burst out in laughter as Dillon silently counted to three motioning them with his fingers when to yell.

"One, two, three." He mouthed.

"SPINELLI!" They all yelled and Spinelli shot up and flopped around like a fish out of water, before he finally fell of the couch onto the floor. The other's could not stop laughing to save their lives.

"Oh My God, that is the funniest thing I have ever seen." Lulu managed in between her laughter.

"What the hell was that for? You guys scared the crap out of me." Spinelli asked as he calmed himself down.

"Umm, hello? You never came to find us!" Carly said sarcastically stating the obvious.

"Well I don't know why you're complaining." Spinelli stated.

"What?" Carly asked slightly annoyed.

"You and Sonny are holding hands, which obviously means you made out with him. So technically, you two should be thanking me for not interrupting." He stated proudly to a shocked and blushing Sonny and Carly.

"Okay umm, I so did not need to know that." Lulu said looking disturbed.

"Shut up." Sonny said glaring at her as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well they aren't the only ones who should be thanking me. Sam you and Jason look a lot happier than you did yesterday, and so are Dillon and Lulu. Thus you all should be thanking the Jackal." Spinelli smiled brightly.

"The who?" Jason asked.

"The Jackal, that's what he calls himself." Dillon answered.

"Okay." Jason replied slightly confused.

"Anyway, I'm starving." Carly stated.

"Carly, when are you not hungry?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Shut up. I need energy." She replied.

"No, you really don't. Your like the freaking energizer bunny." Dillon added.

"I don't mind." Sonny said giving her a smile.

"Thank you. Now back to the issue. I'm hungry." Carly replied with a smirk.

"Well then let's go make breakfast." Sonny added with a smile.

"Um, I think you forgot that me and Sam cannot cook… at all. Neither can Dillon or Spinelli, we burn water for crying out loud. Wow that's really sad, you guy's we kind of suck." Carly said slightly disappointed.

"Don't worry, I can't cook either. I guess the cooking gene kind of skipped me." Lulu added with a small smile.

"Well don't worry, Jase and I will cook for you guys." Sonny replied happily. He knew that his fantastic cooking skills would win Carly over completely.

"Well now that we have established that we all suck, minus Jason and Sonny of course, let go eat." Spinelli said and began climbing the stairs and the rest followed behind.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, So First Off, Sorry For The Slight Delay, I Had To Go To Dallas, Yesterday, Not That Long Of A Drive, But I Had To Drive Back The Same Day, So I Couldn't Put This Up. But Anyway Here Is the Next Chapter. The Title Is A Song By The Flaming Lips So Please Read And Review As Always, The Reviews Help Me Get Over My Writers Block Faster, Not That I Have Any Right Now. But Whatever. Enjoy!!!_


	5. Between Order And Randomness

_AN: Okay, first and foremost I would like to apologize for taking so long to update, three months of writers block sucks for everyone involved in a story. Anyway, I'm currently over it and have the next chapter and half of chapter 7 done, so I will post them shortly to make up for lost time. P.S. Thank you for any reviews I recived when I was not updating, they made me feel really guilty, so I forced myself to write. This chapter is sort of random, but I promise chapter six brings alot more fun for everybody, especially Dillon and Lulu fans. Okay well I am really sorry once again, and enjoy the chapter. Also, if it's not asking to much, please tell me what you think. Thanks! _

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on or associated with General Hospital, etc.

**Chapter 5: Between Order and Randomness**

The Kitchen

Once everyone got into the kitchen Carly and Sam went and sat down at the bar to watch Sonny and Jason prepare their breakfast, while Dillon, Spinelli, and Lulu sat at the small breakfast table next to them. Everyone seemed to have a small conversation going while Sonny whipped eggs and Jason flipped pancakes having a conversation of their own. A few minuets later when everyone was served and they had moved into the dining room.

"Wow, guy's this is amazing." Sam replied taking a bite of her eggs.

"Yeah." Dillon and Spinelli replied in unison.

"Your telling me, this may be the best thing I've ever had in my mouth!" Carly said savoring every bite while Dillon and Sam tried to stifle their laughter after exchanging looks. Apparently they were the only two with their minds in the gutter.

Once everyone had finished their breakfast, they moved into the living room to converse, until Sam, Carly, and Lulu went up to Sam's room to freshen up a bit. A few minutes later the guys followed their suit and went to change as well. Once everyone had returned they all decided to grab a drink and head down stairs to watch a movie, when Sam, who had been behind everyone spilled her glass of soda all over herself. After silently cursing herself for putting so much soda in the glass, she yelled to everyone she would be right back. Luckily no one had seen her clumsiness, she thought to herself as she walked up the stairs to her room to change. A few moments later Sam's cell phone rang down in the basement.

"What's that? Jason questioned as the sound of "Tears Don't Fall" by Bullet For My Valentine filled the room.

"Sam's Cell." Carly stated as she threw the device to Jason. "Take it to her, would you? She probably ran up to her room to get it thinking she left it there. It's the last room on the left straight up the stairs."

"Yeah, I know." He muttered as he quickly began jogging up the basement stairs. By the time he got half way up the second set of stairs to Sam's room, the ringing had ceased, so he slowed his jog down into a walk.

Meanwhile, Sam who was still in her room changing had just slipped on a fresh pair of jeans and was now wondering around her room in her bra looking for a clean shirt with no avail. Unfortunately, she had forgotten to leave her laundry out for the housekeeper, leaving her with very minimal clean clothing at the moment. Finally after succeeding in her search and finding a clean shirt, she ambled out of her closet to finish getting dressed, but instead found a completely dumbstruck Jason, standing in her open doorway holding her cell phone. Jason just stood there starring at her. His head was screaming at him to stop and turn away, but he couldn't help himself. She was gorgeous either way, but standing there in nothing but a tight pair of low-rise jeans and a lacy black bra, it took all of his strength to finally turn away still trapped in his own thoughts. Sam on the other hand was completely oblivious as to why Jason was staring, until finally she looked down and realized she wasn't wearing a shirt yet. She had been so surprised and confused to see Jason standing in her doorway, she completely forgot what she was about to do. After turning a bright shade of red, she slipped on her favorite Three Days Grace T-shirt and walked over to Jason, who was mumbling something to himself, and turned him around slowly to face her. Both were still blushing, but Jason quickly began explaining his presence.

"Sam, I am so sorry, I had no idea you were changing, but I shouldn't have stared at you like that. I only came up here because your phone was ringing, and Carly asked me to bring it to you, and your door was wide open, so I assumed that-." He rambled on before Sam stopped him.

"Jase it's fine, I'm not mad, just a little embarrassed." She assured him. "I mean it's not like saw me naked or did it on purpose. It was just an accident, don't sweat it."

"Still, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, you just might not wanna mention this to my brother or Dillon, they might try and strangle you." Sam said trying to lighten the mood, as they both smiled.

"Yeah, I figured. Anyway, trust me this is something that I will definitely leave out of casual conversation." He stated as they both laughed lightly.

"Well we should probably get back down there before they start the movie." Jason added.

"Oh please, if I know Carly and Spinelli at all, they probably started the movie about five minuets ago and are already completely wrapped up in it. But yeah, we should get down there though, before Dillon comes up here looking for us." Sam smiled thinking of her best friends.

The Basement

"Okay, that was awesome." Carly stated excitedly commenting on the movie they had just finished.

"Yeah, it was hilarious, but I mean come on. It's Will Ferrell, when is he not funny?" Sam added.

"Good point." Carly replied.

"My favorite part is probably the whole family eating dinner and Ricky Bobby trying to say 'Grace' while Walker and Texas Ranger are yelling at Chip, I couldn't stop laughing." Dillon added to the conversation.

"That was my favorite part too, along with the couger in the car." Lulu replied.

"You know I've seen 'Talladega Nights' like 5 times, but it never gets old." Jason added.

"So true." Sam replied.

"Well that was fun, but we have to get to work or we're gonna be late." Carly said to Sam.

"Yeah okay, just let me go get my bag." Sam replied turning and retreating up the stairs to her room.

"So…-" Sonny said turning to Carly.

"Yes." Carly replied immediately.

"Yes what? I didn't say anything yet."

"Yes, I would love to have dinner with you tonight." Carly grinned.

"Ah, I didn't realize I asked." Sonny smirked.

"Oh you did."

"Oh, so now you're psychic?"

"A little slow on the up take are we? Of course I am. I just can't believe it took you this long to notice."

"Well I apologize. How can I make it up to you?"

"Oh I can think of a few ways, but for now a kiss will do quite nicely don't you think?" Carly asked pretending to be deep in thought.

"Yeah I do." Sonny replied leaning in and placing a short, gentle kiss on Carly's lips.

"Okay break it up you two, we're gonna be late." Sam said looking at Sonny and Carly, who were now separated, as she came down the stairs.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Carly said turning to Sonny to say goodbye, then walked over to Sam who was talking to Jason.

"So where do you work anyway?" Carly heard Jason ask Sam as she came over to join her best friend.

"At Kelly's. It's a small little dinner not that far from here that Carly's dad Mike owns. We've both worked there for forever with Dillon. Spinelli even pick's up a few shifts every now and then." Sam answered.

"Sound's like fun." Jason smiled.

"It is. Well, we better get going, we really are gonna be late." Sam added as she began backing up to the basement stairs.

"Wait! Uh, do you maybe wanna go to dinner with me tonight? Just as friends you know, no pressure or anything, to maybe make up for what happened earlier." Jason asked hurriedly trying as hard as he could to disguise how nervous he really was for her answer.

"Umm, yeah. Sure it'll be fun. Umm, I get off at six so-." Sam began to answer as she stumbled over her words.

"I'll be here at 7." Jason finished for her. "You should go, so you're not late. See you tonight."

"Uh, yeah. Bye." Sam smiled trying to hide the light blush that began forming in her cheeks as she and Carly left, leaving Sonny and Jason to think about their evenings. A few minutes later they were brought out of their thoughts when Spinelli stood up and began walking to the stairs.

"Farewell all, I am off to the place of extra knowledge, and shall see you dudes later." Spinelli replied grabbing his laptop and stuffing it into his messenger bag before waving goodbye and jogging up the stairs.

"Okay, what the hell did he just say?" Asked a once again very confused Sonny.

"He said he's off to the college and goodbye." Dillon translated.

"Oh. Why is he going to the college, I though he was our age?" Lulu asked.

"Well he's awesome with computers, so he helps teach a computer class at PCU." Dillon answered.

"Well that explains a lot." Jason added.

"Anyway, I'm gonna head on home and shower. Jase, Lulu you coming? Sonny asked.

"Yeah." Jason responded.

"What about you Lulu?" Jason asked.

"Umm, no. I think I'm gonna stay and hang out with Dillon for a while. That is if he's not busy." Lulu answered.

"Nope, I'm free until six." Dillon added smiling at his chance to be with Lulu.

"Okay, bye guys. Lulu, be good." Jason said adding the last part to annoy Lulu.

"Ha, ha, shut up." Lulu replied sarcastically receiving a laugh from all the guys.

"Okay, okay, we're leaving. Breathe." Sonny said putting his hands up in a fake surrender as he followed Jason up the stairs as Lulu rolled her eyes.

"Losers." Lulu muttered under her breath.

"So, what do you wanna do now." Dillon questioned.

"I don't know." Lulu answered.

"Okay, well, umm, do you have anything planned for the next few hours?"

"No, why?"

"Well, I was thinking since I don't have to work until six, and it's almost 1:30 now, I could give you a tour of Port Charles, and maybe grab some lunch. What do you think?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Okay, well lets go." Dillon said guiding Lulu towards the stairs.

"Anybody still here?!" Ned yelled from what sounded like the foyer of the house.

"Yeah, we're down here Mr. Davis!" Dillon yelled beginning to walk up the stairs towards him.

"Hey Dillon, Lulu. Sam and Carly already head over to Kelly's? Mike's waiting for them." Ned questioned smiling at the two.

"Yeah, about twenty minuets ago, Spin left a little after that, he had a class today." Dillon answered.

"Oh okay. So did you guys have a good time last night?" Ned asked politely.

"Yeah, we had a great time. Thanks for letting us all stay over here." Lulu replied.

"You're very welcome Lulu. So you guys heading out too? Ned asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna show Lulu around PC and take her to lunch." Dillon answered.

"Okay, well you guys have fun. Lulu, It was great meeting you and your brothers, I hope to see you all around more." Ned smiled as he began turning to walk down the hallway to his office.

"Don't worry, you will." Dillon assured him and Lulu with a smile.

"Bye guys." Ned waved as he gave one more smile before entering his office.

"Come on." Dillon said as he linked arms with Lulu and they headed towards his car.


	6. Crash Course In Polite Conversation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Chapter 6: Crash Course In Polite Conversation**

Kelly's

Sam had just finished refilling a customer's coffee and walked back over to the counter and sat down. Carly soon after followed her suit after taking another customers order and handing it over to her dad.

"Kind of slow today huh?" Sam asked Carly nonchalantly.

"Yep, which means you have plenty of time to tell me what is going on between you and Jase." Carly replied with a smirk.

"Carly, nothing is going on between Jase and I, we're just friends, he said it himself. We are going to dinner as friends, I mean I just broke up with Ryan yesterday, and as much as I despise the bastard, it's still way too soon for anything to happen between us."

"But you want something to happen, don't you?"

"You're unbelievable you know that, and that's completely beside the point. It's too soon. If anything, this whole thing is nothing but a little crush, and that's all it can be. For now at least. Anyway, if we should be gossiping about anybody, it should be you and Sonny. I mean you just met him and your already making out with him."

"I know it seems fast, but there's just something about him, I can't put my finger on it though. He's different than any other guy I've been with. I mean, he is the only guy that has ever made me swoon, and I mean hardcore, head over heels, melt every time I see him, swoon. I really like him Sam."

"Yeah well more power to you. I'm happy if your happy, at least one of us deserves to be right now. Besides you to do look and seem perfect for each other."

"I know right. I'm having dinner with him tonight. I'm actually kind of nervous, but excited at the same time, that's how I feel whenever I'm with him. I really like him a lot Sam, I hope we end up together."

"For what it's worth, I hope you do too."

"Okay, enough with the gossiping, you two feel like doing some work?" Mike asked interrupting their conversation.

"Not really, but I guess we can." Sam replied with a smirk and shrug of her shoulders.

"Fine, we're going, we're going." Carly responded grabbing a customers order from her father, who was jokingly glaring at them then scampered off to deliver the order to the waiting customer.

The Quartermaine Household

"So you've got a date with Carly tonight, God you move fast." Jason replied jokingly.

"Shut up, I really like her. Plus your going out with Sam tonight, who just broke up with her boyfriend I might add, so you have no room to talk." Sonny added.

"Yeah, and we're going out to dinner as FRIENDS, to get to know each other." Jason stressed.

"Yeah, I bet."

"Dude, shut up. Look I don't wanna rush her into anything, especially if she' s not ready. I'm not gonna take advantage of her."

"Yeah, I get it. Who knows, maybe this move turned out to be better than any of us thought. Hell, I mean even Lulu seems happier."

"Yeah, she already has a thing for Dillon. It's cool though, he seems like a good guy."

"Yeah, better than those other morons she dated."

"Yep, so anyway, where are you taking Carly for your date?"

"No where. I'm gonna cook her dinner here. I think she'll enjoy it more than she would going to some random restaurant. Plus she seemed to really enjoy my cooking this morning."

"Awesome, but I really think you should think about showering first because you're kind of starting to smell like a toilet."

"Ha, ha, fuck you. Like you smell like roses. I don't even know how Sam could stand to be near you." Sonny scoffed.

"It's because I'm hot, now go. I'm having trouble breathing over here."

"Whatever, I'll be the mature one and walk away." Sonny stated walking of to his room, flipping Jason the finger.

"What happened to mature?" Jason questioned loudly.

"Shut up dumb ass."

"Yeah, yeah." Jason replied flipping Sonny back off, before wandering into his own bathroom to shower.

Outside of Kelly's

"So what did you think?" Dillon questioned Lulu as she took a seat across from him at one of the tables outside. Dillon had just spent the last few hours showing Lulu around Port Charles, and they were now outside of Kelly's enjoying their lunch.

"It's definitely a lot quieter than LA."

"Hmm, well trust me when I say that Port Charles is anything but quiet. But you're right, it is unusually quiet right now."

"Really?"

"Yep, there is always some kind of insane drama going on around here."

"Well, speaking of drama, tell me what PC High is like."

"Pretty much like any other high school I would assume. You know everyone is in there own little group. Classically, you have your jocks, cheerleaders, nerd's, so on and so forth, as well as your skaters, stoners, rich kids, and your 'Wanna be's'… in pretty much every category."

"Sounds about right, but which group are you in?"

"Well, we don't really like to think we are in a group, because we are pretty much friends with everybody. But, if you ask people that don't know us directly, sadly enough, they would tell you we were with the rich kids."

"Why do you say sadly?"

"Obviously you've never been categorized as rich before."

"Well, no not really. I mean the school we went to in LA, was pretty much only rich kids, so yeah, I guess I wouldn't."

"I see. Well it's a little bit different here, not everybody has as much money as our family's do, so you pretty much only have two options. 1) People will love you and want to be friends with you, weather for genuine or superficial reasons, or 2) people will hate you and want to ruin your life. That would be why it's not that much fun."

"Wow, so I'm guessing that Jase, Sonny, and me, are right up there with you guys then."

"Yep, but everybody else will place you guys up there the second you roll up in your mom's BMW. Not to worry though, just make friends with everybody, and you'll be fine."

"Awesome."

"Anyway, I've been meaning to ask you, why exactly did you guys move here? I mean Port Charles isn't exactly a place that stands out on a map you know. It's kind of small and not all that close to Manhattan, or anything else for that matter."

"Umm, I'm actually not all that clear on it myself. I mean one day everything was fine, we were all happy, going to school, working, or so I thought, and then the next, we packed up and left. Well I mean it wasn't literally that fast, but my parent out of nowhere asked to be transferred from their positions at the hospital, and we ended up here. Everyone's been pretty cryptic about it all, I'm starting to feel like I'm the only one out of the loop you know?"

"That's random, it's got to suck too."

"Yeah, it does, but I'm trying not to think too much of it and make the best of it you know. But hey, things aren't all that bad, I mean we met you guys."

"Yeah. So umm, did you leave behind a lot of close friends in LA. Boyfriend maybe?"

"Close friends yes, a boyfriend, not so much. I've been single for a while now. What about you, are you dating anybody?"

"No, I've been single for a while now too."

"Good too know."

"Definitely." Dillon replied with a small smile really looking at her for the first time. She was beautiful of course, but the way the light was hitting her light blond hair right now, made her look like and angel. His breath caught in his throat when she looked directly at him, her green eyes reflected perfectly in his as the urge to kiss her grew stronger. He knew he had to stop looking at her like that, and it took all of his strength to finally look down as casually as he could so she didn't notice how difficult it really was for him. Glancing at his watch before he looked back up to her smiling face he added, "It's almost 5:30, I should get you home before my shift."

"Yeah, I don't want you to be late because of me."

"It would be worth it." Dillon murmured quietly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing. Come on, let's go." Dillon replied leading Lulu back to his car. About ten minuets later they pair arrived back at Lulu's house. After exiting the vehicle Dillon walked over to the passenger's side to open the door for Lulu, offering his hand to her in the process, which she more than willingly took in her own.

"I had a really great time today. Thank you." Lulu said as they began walking to her door.

"I'm glad, and your welcome. Maybe we should do it again sometime, I mean if you want."

"I'd love that." Lulu smiled after looking down and realizing they were still holding hands.

"Anyway, I should go."

"Yeah, but one last thing before you go."

"Anything."

"Anything?" Lulu questioned as Dillon nodded.

"Yep."

"How about this?" She smiled before leaning in and placing a quick sweet kiss on his lips.

"That, I could do anytime." Dillon replied surprised after a minute with a smirk.

" Bye." Lulu smirked before entering her house thinking of what she had just done with a smile.

Exiting Kelly's

"Bye Daddy." Carly yelled back to her father as she and Sam headed over towards her brand new red 2007 Mustang. Her and Sam had both gotten their new cars of choice for their 17th birthdays. Where as Carly is a sucker for Mustangs and other sports cars, Sam was one for classic cars, a trait she had most likely not gotten from her parents. But even Sam couldn't turn down the chance to get a new Honda Civic Hybrid. She thought it was an absolutely adorable car and a good replacement for the 73' Black Chevy Impala she had her eye on that sadly was sold a few weeks before her birthday to some collector.

" So do you still want to get ready at my house?" Sam questioned as she put on her seatbelt.

"Yeah." Carly responded as she started the car and backed out of her parking space.

"So what are you wearing?"

" I'm not sure yet. I talked to Sonny earlier and asked him where we were going so I could dress appropriately, and he said he was going to cook me dinner at his house. So I'm not really sure what I should wear."

" I would go with a dress, something simple, and not too flashy, but still appropriate for a _romantic_ dinner for two." Sam added batting her eyelashes.

"Shut up. So what about you, what are you thinking about wearing?"

"Not, sure yet. I was thinking –."

"You were thinking, a pair of sexy, low rise dark wash jeans, that are tight in all the right places." Carly finished for her with a smirk, which resulted in a hit on the side of her knee from Sam. " And a very low cut cleavage barring top. Perfect for a first date, sexy and simple, right?" Carly finished while Sam glared at her, annoyed that her best friend knew her so well.

"It's dinner with a friend, not a date."

"Okay, so a little less cleavage. That's cool, wouldn't want you whoring it up on the first _date _anyway right." Carly added with her signature smirk to further annoy Sam.

"Okay, no. I am so not the one 'whoring it up' here okay?" Sam responded pointedly using air quotations to further her point.

"And what is that supposed to mean my snarky little friend."

"Okay, I am not that much shorter than you so shut up. It's not my fault you're a freaking giant!"

"I'm not a giant, you're just short."

"Am not! Whatever, the point is YOU are the one making out with someone you just met, not me."

"You're not gonna let that go are you?"

"Not if I can use it too my advantage." Sam smirked.

"Okay, how about this. We make a pact not to be slutty tonight."

"I think that should be in place every night, but whatever. I agree."

"Good. Now that means you are gonna have to behave tonight."

"Dude don't even. You know what whatever, I bet you $50 you'll be the one to break this 'pact' tonight."

"Will, not. But I'll take that bet, because unlike you I have a little thing called self control." Carly smiled innocently.

"Yeah." Sam scoffed. "This could go on forever, and frankly I don't have the energy right now, so truce?" She finished.

"Yeah truce, but I'm still gonna win."

"Carly, do you not know the definition of the word truce?"

"Actually no. Care to enlighten me?"

"God this gonna be a long drive." Sam sighed completely exasperated.

* * *

_A/N: Hope You Enjoyed Chapter 6 As Promised, And well, Not Much Else To Say Other Than Please Review!!! I Should Have Chapter 7 Posted By Saturday. Thanks!!!_


	7. The Search For Something More

_A/n: Here Is Chapter 7 For Anyone Who Is Still Even Reading This, As Promised, Sorry For The Slight Delay My Computer Has Been Running Really Slowly Lately. Anyway, Enjoy The Chapter, And Please, Review, I Would Love Some Feedback On What You Are Liking And Disliking Thus Far. Thanks!_

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 7: The Search For Something More

The Quartermaine Household

"Damnit!" Sonny yelled loudly from his room. He was in the process of getting dressed, but was having a few problems. He had been looking for a shirt to wear for about half an hour and still had not decided on one, so he was more that a little frustrated.

"Having problems?" Lulu asked casually as she stopped in his doorway on the way to her room.

"Yeah. I feel like an idiot. I can't decide what to wear tonight."

"Want some help?"

"Your not gonna make me look stupid are you?"

"No, not that it's very hard."

"Ha, ha." Sonny replied sarcastically as Lulu began riffling through his closet in search for a decent dress shirt for her brother to wear. After a few minutes she pulled out a long sleeved black button down shirt and threw it to him.

"Put this one on. I think it'll work." Lulu ordered as Sonny slipped the shirt on over his white undershirt. Once he finished buttoning it, he turned towards the mirror and gave himself a once over, seeming pleased he turned back to Lulu.

"Perfect." Lulu replied as she stepped forward and fixed the collar. "Now all you have to do is tuck it in and you'll be ready to go." Lulu added with a smile.

"Thanks Lulu." Sonny smiled, now satisfied that he looked presentable for Carly. Lulu left his room and continued her walk to hers, when she heard her brother call her name.

"Jeez. Hold on, I'm coming." Lulu replied slowly.

"Hey, which shirt should I wear, I can't really decide between the two." Jason questioned as Lulu entered the room. He was holding up two long sleeved button downs, like Sonny's, only one was white and the other was sky blue. Lulu glanced at Jason noticing he was wearing a nice pair of jeans and his brown boots, he was obviously going for semi-casual. After looking at the shirts for a moment she pointed to the blue one.

"Definitely the blue, it'll bring out your eyes."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Lulu replied with a small smile as she turned to leave.

"Hey Lu?" Jason began, before she left the room.

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to ask you how your day with Dillon was. I saw you guys leave earlier."

"Yeah, he took me on a tour of Port Charles and then to lunch at Kelly's, it was really fun. I had a really great time with him." Lulu responded with a smile remembering her afternoon.

"I'm glad you fun. Dillon seems like a good guy, I think he'll be good for you."

"Thanks. You have fun with Sam tonight too, even if you are only going to dinner as friends, she likes you. I can tell." Lulu smiled before giving him a small wave and leaving him to finish dressing for his date.

Sam's Room

"What about this one?" Carly questioned Sam walking out of her closet in a short red halter topped dress.

"No. Too slutty." Sam replied looking up briefly from her composition book that was sitting in front of her at her best friend. Carly had been trying on dresses for the last half hour and still had not decide on one yet.

"Really? Funny, this ones yours." Carly shrugged.

"Shut up. Anyway, come on this is like the tenth one you've tried on, it's almost 6:30, you still have to do your make-up, and you still have to help me pick out a shirt to wear." Sam pointed out as she stood up and walked past Carly into her closet and sat down at her computer. A few seconds later the room was filled with the sound of "Shoot From The Hip" by A Change Of Pace.

"Well you know this whole process might go a little bit faster if you, umm I don't know, helped?" Carly replied sarcastically joining her friend back inside her closet that was almost big enough to be another small room all together. Sam muttered something under her breath before standing up from the computer and joining Carly on the search for the perfect dress. A few minutes later Sam came across the black spaghetti strap cocktail dress she had bought for one of her mother's party's a few months ago. The dress was simple and ended just above the knee.

"Perfect." Sam said grabbing the dress from were it was hanging and handing it over to her best friend who was holding up another charcoal colored one.

"Here, wear this one with those black satin heels you just bought, they'll match perfectly." Sam said to her before exiting the closet and entering her bathroom to do her make-up and touch up her hair, which she had chosen to wear down and straight. Five minutes later, Carly joined Sam in front of the mirror and began her make-up. When both girls had finished and returned to Sam's room it was already 6:45 and Sam was only partially dressed.

"Carly. I need a shirt to wear. Help me." Sam said hurriedly glancing at her alarm clock.

"Breathe okay. I already found you the perfect blouse." Carly responded calmly pointing to a black, flowing halter top that matched her dark wash jeans and smoky make-up perfectly.

"Thank you! Hey can you grab me the fist pair of black heels on the right side of my closet please? Their the Steve Madden ones with the black rhinestones on the top of the straps." Sam asked quickly as she discarded her dark blue T-shirt and slipped on the halter.

"Here you go." Carly replied handing the heels to Sam a few moments later.

"Thanks." Sam replied slipping into the shoes before adding. "So, how do I look?"

"Beautiful as usual. What about me?"

"Absolutely gorgeous. Sonny won't know what hit him." Sam smirked.

"Thanks." Carly replied before glancing at the clock and adding. " I should get back to my house though before Sonny show's up, it's already 6:50. Have fun tonight okay? You deserve it."

"I will. You have fun tonight though too, we both deserve it. Now go, before he shows up." Sam replied smiling and pushing her best friend towards the door.

"Okay. Bye!" Carly grinned happily before hurrying down the hallway to the stairs. It had been a few minutes since Carly left when Sam heard the doorbell ring down stairs. Sam hurried down the stairs and after running her hand through her hair and smoothing out her blouse she opened the large front door to find Jason.

"Hey." Jason greeted giving Sam a small smile.

"Hi. Come on in." Sam returned gesturing for him to enter the home.

"Thanks." Jason began after entering the house. "Wow, you look… beautiful. "He finished, gazing at how amazing she looked. Everything about her was perfect and it took all of him to keep from taking her in his arms and kissing her the way he wanted to. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, knowing that his new found friend would be completely horrified if she knew what he was thinking about. Her intentions were completely innocent, which only made it worse, he thought to himself before finally asking her if she was ready to leave.

"Yeah, just let me grab my bag." Sam answered quickly before turning towards the in-table by the stairs where her purse sat. '_Oh My God. The man is gorgeous_.' Sam thought to herself. The shirt he was wearing was making his glacier colored eyes look even more amazing than usual, and she was a sucker for pretty eyes. Pushing away her thoughts and grabbing her bag, she walked back over to her date.

"Okay. Let's go." Sam replied with a smile.

"Okay." Jason said lending her his arm to link with her own, and leading her out the door and to his black Ford Explorer. After helping Sam into the passenger's seat, he walked over to the driver's side and got in. Once he had started the car and pulled away from the house, he handed Sam the cord to his iPod adapter.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess, that you have an iPod and take it everywhere." Jason said with the slightest hint of a smile.

"Well you guessed right." Sam replied with a smirk taking the cord from him and digging her cluttered purse for her black ipod Video. After finding it and plugging it in, she turned to Jason.

"So what kind of music do you prefer?" Sam questioned politely searching through her artist's list.

"You can play whatever you want, your room seemed to be full of pretty good music. But I love blues, and rock of pretty much every sub category there is." Jason answered.

"Me too." Sam replied. Then after a moment she asked another question. "So, how do feel about The Rolling Stones?"

"There okay. Good music, some song's get over played though."

"I agree. Okay, well I'm gonna play you my favorite song by them." Sam smiled clicking over to them and the song she wanted before turning up the stereo volume. A few seconds later the sound of Mick Jagger's voice filled the vehicle as well as the opening cords of "Laugh, I Nearly Died." Jason looked over at Sam with a smile. She was leaning back in her seat with her eyes closed just listening to the music and enjoying every minute of it as she tapped her fingers along with the beat. The way she looked in that exact moment was who Sam was in his opinion. He took a mental picture of her, not wanting to forget anything about that moment before turning his attention back to the road and enjoying the song as much as she was.

Quartermaine Household

It was a few minutes before seven when Sonny placed the silverware on the table outside by the pool, before walking to the door to walk to get Carly. Sonny opened up the front door, only to find Carly on the other side, fist set in a knock. After staring incredulously at one another for a few moments Carly spoke.

"What? Did you really think I was going to let you pick me up?" Carly smirked.

"Well… actually, thinking about it now, no not really." Sonny responded still slightly dumbstruck with surprise and how beautiful Carly looked.

"You look beautiful tonight." Sonny added with a smile looking her over once again.

"Well you don't look to bad yourself." Carly added with a smirk and a wink.

"Why thank you." Sonny replied moving aside so she could enter his home.

"I see you guys started unpacking." Carly stated running her eyes over a few areas of the partially furnished house as they made their way outside into the backyard.

"Yeah, we spent a most of today unpacking our rooms, kitchen, and living room. Sonny answered.

Sonny had decided that they would eat outside not only because there really wasn't anywhere else to eat, but because it was a nice night with clear sky's and plenty of visible stars. Not to mention the brand new patio furniture his mother had purchased was already set up and ready to use by the pool.

Carly's mouth dropped open when she saw what Sonny had done. There were candles set up in random places all around, as well as the way he had managed to set the table perfectly with over lapping black and white tablecloths on the medium sized circular table with a small vase of red roses in the center. Add on the soft music playing over the outdoor speakers, the massive amount of stars, and everything was perfect.

"I can't believe you did all of this." Carly replied in awe.

"Why? Do you like it?" Sonny questioned with the smallest sense of hesitance.

"Of course, it's beautiful. I just can't believe that you would do all of this for me. It's incredible. This must have taken you forever, not to mention a lot of effort." Carly answered still in wonderment.

"Yeah, it did, but you're worth the trouble." Sonny replied with a slight smile watching how the candlelight and the water reflected on her face and made her look even more incredible than she already did. Carly smiled back at him for a few moments before speaking again.

"So, what are we having for dinner anyway?" Carly questioned as she moved to sit down once Sonny pulled out her chair for her.

"Fish." Sonny stated confidently.

"Come again." Carly questioned as smile completely left her face.

Restaurant

"I'm sorry?" Jason questioned the hostess of the restaurant he had planed on taking Sam to.

"I said it's a 45 minute wait without a reservation sir. I apologize." The hostess repeated.

"Thank you." Jason responded before turning back to Sam with an embarrassed and apologetic look on his face. All Sam could do was smile back at him. She found it completely adorable when he gave her that look.

"Jase it's fine. What do you say we go somewhere else?"

"Are you sure? I mean I feel really stupid for not thinking to call first to see if you needed a reservation."

"Well don't, you just moved here, there was no way you could have known, and yes I'm sure. Besides, I'm more of a take-out kinda girl anyway." Sam smiled bumping him with her hip, then grabbed his hand to lead him out the door.

"Come on. I know this really great Chinese take-out place down the street." Sam added as they exited the restaurant and stepped out into the warm evening air. Jason and Sam were about three feet from Jason's car when someone yelled Sam's name making her turn around. Sure enough, it was Ryan.

"Oh God." Sam scoffed disgustedly as he stalked over towards them.

"What the hell is this?" Ryan yelled angrily once he reached the pair.

"This…" Sam stated motioning between her and Jason, "Is none of your goddamned business." Sam finished replying with equal spite.

"Wow, you sure as hell don't waste anytime do you?" Ryan said glaring at Jason.

"Fuck you Ryan." Sam spat angrily.

"Hey, why don't you leave her alone. I think it's pretty evident that she doesn't want to talk to you." Jason added taking a step towards Ryan in order to distance Sam from him.

"And who the fuck are you to tell me how to talk to my girlfriend?" Ryan questioned taking a step toward Jason.

"Jesus Christ I always knew you were stupid, but I didn't know you were this dense." Sam scoffed.

"Your gonna wish you hadn't said that." Ryan said lowly glaring at Sam and taking a step towards her before Jason stopped him.

"Hey, you better back the fuck up." Jason said placing a hand on Ryan's chest to stop him from advancing any further.

"Or what?" Ryan taunted with a hint of a smirk.

"I think you know what. So if I were you, I would leave. Now." Jason replied in a deathly calm voice that never broke as he stared daggers into Ryan.

"Whatever. This conversation isn't over Sammy. I'll show you not to be a little whore." Ryan added as he turned to leave giving Jason one last look up and down. A few seconds later Sam called out to him.

"Ryan!" Sam yelled as she jogged over to him. Once he turned around she stopped a few feet in front of him and gave him a sweet smile. A few seconds later he smiled back and reached out to run is hand along the side of her face when she balled her hand into a fist, pulled her arm back, and punched him square in the face. Ryan stumbled backwards once her fist connected with his nose and began moaning in pain.

"That'll show you not to call me a fucking whore. Oh yeah, and another thing, don't ever call me Sammy, you know I hate it." Sam stated calmly watching Ryan holding his how bleeding nose.

"Agh. Sam you bitch that fucking hurt. I think you broke my goddamned nose." Ryan yelled.

"Oh shut up. I didn't even hit you that hard, you fucking pansy." Sam scoffed before turning and walking back over to Jason.

"Okay. I'm good, now we can go." Sam added happily linking arms with Jason before walking back to his vehicle to go and get dinner.

"Okay." Jason replied with a smile. '_This girl is amazing'_ he thought to himself, the smile never leaving his face the entire drive.


	8. Just Watch The Fireworks

_A/N: Once Again, I Am Really Sorry For The Delay, I Had A Lot Of Work To Get Done School Wise, And Sadly Enough, It Had To Come First. Anyway Here Is Chapter 8, I Hope You Enjoy It, And Hopefully Review It. Thanks!!! P.S. Thanks To Ashly-Ghfan For The Review, I'm Glad You Liked The Way I'm Doing This. _

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

**Chapter 8: Just Watch The Fireworks **

Quartermaine Household

"No" Carly stated pointedly.

"Please?" Sonny begged.

"No!" Carly shouted.

"Come on. Please, just this once." Sonny continued.

"No. There is no way in hell THAT is going in my mouth." Carly finalized pointing at the fork Sonny was holding up in front of her face with a small piece of fish on it.

"Carly, please. Look if you don't like it then you don't have to eat anymore of it, okay?"

"Fine, but I'm not going to like it." Carly huffed, yanking the fork out of his hand and placing it forcefully into her mouth, face set in a cringe. After chewing and swallowing, Carly looked up at Sonny in surprise.

"Oh my god." Carly stated in complete and utter disbelief before continuing. "That didn't taste anything like fish." She finished as she continued to look at Sonny in shock as he smiled back at her. Carly had never liked fish, she had always hated it for as long as she could remember. She even hated her dad's fish, she just didn't like the taste of it. Everybody knew that she hated it, but for some reason unknown to her, not only was she finally willing to eat Sonny's fish, but she had actually liked it, and that was enough to completely confuse her right there.

"I told you you'd like it." Sonny smiled.

"That's beside the point. How did you get it to taste like that?" Carly asked waving off his 'I told you so'.

"Taste like what?"

"Like chicken, that tasted nothing like fish."

"Well I guess I'm just talented."

"I would definitely say so. " Carly grinned, lifting her glass to tap Sonny's.

"To us, and a perfect evening." Sonny added tapping Carly's glass.

"To us." Carly repeated looking straight into his perfect chocolate colored eyes, before taking a drink.

Davis Household

"So are we gonna talk about what happened earlier?" Jason asked as Sam motioned for him to place the bag of food on the bed and have a seat.

"I'd rather not." Sam responded plopping down next to him on her large bed after putting on some music.

"Sam –." Jason began before Sam stopped him.

"Look, I know we have to, but can we just not for right now. I don't want him to ruin our evening any further, okay?" Sam added sensing his resistance.

"Fine, consider it dropped. For now at least." Jason replied reluctantly.

"Thanks." Sam smiled and moved to sit 'Indian style' as Jason moved to a more comfortable position of leaning down on his elbow after handing Sam her food and grabbing his own.

"Well if we're not talking about that jackass, than what are we gonna talk about?" Jason questioned casually taking a bite of his sweet and sour chicken.

"Are you trying to implying that I'm boring mister?" Sam asked coyly pointing her chop stick's at him.

"No, of course not. In fact, you are probably the most interesting person I have ever met." Jason smiled.

"Huh. I'm not sure of weather I should take that as an insult or a compliment." Sam joked with a questioning look on her face.

"That was a compliment. I mean at least I don't find you boring." Jason smirked.

"Thanks." Sam replied with a bit of sarcasm.

"Anytime."

"So anyway, I was thinking since we still don't know that much about each other, we should probably get to know each other a little better, right?" Sam questioned

"Yeah." Jase answered carefully.

"Well, what better way to get to know each other than to play 20 questions." Sam finished as her smile widened.

"Uh oh."

Quartermaine Household

"So, not that I'm complaining or anything, but what possessed you guy's move here of all places?" Carly questioned taking her last bite of Sonny's delicious fish.

"Just time for a change I guess." Sonny replied briefly before speaking again. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to." Carly grinned, placing her hand in his extended one and stood with him. Sonny wrapped his arms securely around her waist causing Carly to in turn snake her arms around his neck. She looked up at him with a smile, her blue eye's shining brightly as they began to sway slowly to the music.

"So, what do you like do in your spare time?" Sonny questioned casually a few moments later continuing to sway.

"I don't know, probably what everybody else our age likes to do, the usual."

"Usual being…?" Sonny asked motioning for her to elaborate.

"Being… going out, shopping, talking and hanging out with friends. Um… I don't know. I love to travel. I love rock music, so I go to a lot of concerts with Sam, Dillon and Lucky. Spinelli's not really into all the noise and impossible crowd's, he's kind of claustrophobic, so he hates going and avoids it like the plague. What about you?"

"Well, I love to cook, obviously. The same thing's you said, minus the shopping though, not all that big on that. Traveling is great too. I'm a huge Yankees fan, so watching and I guess going to, the games now. I love rap and hip hop music, so going to show's is-." Sonny began before he was abruptly cut off by Carly's hand.

"Wait, did you just say that you were a Yankees fan?" Carly asked incredulously.

"Yeah, so."

"So, uh, gross." Carly responded like it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

"I'm guessing that you're not a Yankees fan."

"No. I'm a Red Sox fan."

"Ah, well that explains it. My question is, why are you a Red Sox fan, you live in New York."

"And you're point, it is possible to live in New York and hate the Yankees you know. But anyway, to answer you're question, I'm a Boston fan because of Sam. Her, Spinelli, Dillon, and Lucky have been making me watch games for years. I'm not a huge baseball fan like the rest of them, but they have had us all watching the games since we were like eight." Carly replied with a smile remembering her best friends.

"That makes sense I guess, but that doesn't change that fact that the Red Sox suck. By the way, who is Lucky?"

"Okay, I'm gonna forget you said that for your own health. You better not let Sam hear you say that either, she'll kill you." Carly stated with a face that said she was completely serious.

"Anyway, Lucky is Sam's other best friend, they met in first grade, but we are all really good friends with him to though."

"Oh, so why haven't we met him yet?"

"He's out of town, family vacation, he wasn't very happy about having to go. He should be back sometime in July I think. Anyway, I've got a question."

"Shoot."

"Okay, you're adopted right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Dark hair, skin, and eye's out of a whole lot of blonde and blue was my guess." Carly smiled.

"Yeah, I guess that is a dead giveaway." Sonny smiled back.

"So what was it like for you, growing up with your non-biological family. It had to be hard."

"Not really, I mean they are all I've ever known."

"So what's your story?" Carly questioned.

"Well, I was adopted by my parents when was a little over a year old after being bounced from foster home to foster home from the time I was only a few months. Apparently my birth mother died about a month after she had me, she got really sick, I'm not sure with what. When she died my birth father gave me up and disappeared. I've never tried to get in contact with him or any other member of my biological family, I never really felt the need I guess. I was happy where I was and with my family, I love them and I'm happy they found me." Sonny smiled.

"Yeah." Carly smiled before speaking again. "So what were you like as a kid?"

"Pretty bad, but not to my parents or Jase and Lulu, aside from a little sibling rivalry of course. I was just bad at school, I was always in trouble for something or other. I have a little bit of a problem with authority figures I guess." Sonny replied with a grin and a slight laugh.

"You're not the only one."

"Really, and here I figured you'd be an angel at school." Sonny replied sarcastically.

"Hey, half the time it wasn't even my fault! Sam was way worse than me, you don't even know." Carly defended.

"Ah, guilty by association, huh."

"Well, not really, but you should have seen her at the playground, and even now. I know she seems small, but the girl can pack a punch. Okay look, I wasn't exactly a good child, but I wasn't horrible either, but if you put Sam and me together, that's when things got bad. " Carly laughed remembering all the things she and Sam had done back in elementary and middle school.

"Never would have guessed." Sonny smirked as they stopped swaying to the music and moved to sit down on a nearby lounge chair.

"So what's one thing that you've never done?" Carly asked sitting down.

"Well, I've never made out with a beautiful girl pool side on a lounge chair." Sonny smirked.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Carly responded flirtatiously. A moment later she responded by pulling him by his shirt down to her and linking her arms around his neck. She moved to lay back on the chair and pressed her lips firmly on to his deepening the kiss further before allowing him to massage her tongue with his own, the feeling driving them both crazy.

Sam's Room

"What do you mean 'uh oh'? " Sam questioned defensively.

"I mean this can't end well." Jason responded

"What do you mean this can't end well, there is no other possible way this can end, and that's my line by the way. Come on Jase, it'll be fun." Sam urged.

"Fine."

"Okay. We'll play a different way, so more gets accomplished. Whatever question you ask, you also have to answer, so it's fair." Sam clarified as she picked at her wanton noodles.

"So it's actually 40 questions."

"No, it's 20 questions with 40 different answers, now let's go. I'll go first." Sam stated before speaking again. "Okay… so what's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Mine too. Is there a particular shade?" Sam questioned with a smile.

"No. Okay it's my turn, so let me ask a real question."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You're going easy on me, ask me something important."

"Fine. Here I was trying to ease you in, but whatever."

"Okay, well if that's the way you want to be… what kind of underwear are you wearing."

"Yeah, because that's an important question." Sam replied sarcastically popping a piece of sesame chicken into her mouth.

"It is. Now answer the question."

"Okay. What kind of underwear am I wearing? None." Sam answered with a straight face and watched as Jason's expression changed to one of shock and surprise.

"Just kidding you perv, I'm wearing boy shorts, but you're face was priceless." Sam laughed.

"Ha, Ha. I've got boxers on." Jason replied sarcastically.

"My turn. Are you a virgin?"

"Nope."

"Me either. Your turn."

"Hmm, name three things you can't live without." Jason asked after a moment taking a bite of his egg roll.

"Okay, my music, my bed, and my friends and family."

"Okay, friends, family, and music I can understand, but you're bed?"

"Hey, you cannot tell me that this bed is not incredibly comfortable. Lay down, you'll see." Sam defended, laying down and pulling Jason down next to her. He had to admit it was insanely comfortable, but he was also having trouble concentrating on anything, other than the fact that he was laying down only a few mere inches away from Sam. Sam was feeling the exact same way, but was trying to ignore it, she should have thought before she had him lay down next to her. The only thing she could do now was give them something to talk about to get her mind off of their closeness.

"So what about you?" Sam questioned quickly.

"Umm, same with the family and friends, my motorcycle, and food and water I guess." Jason answered trying to regain some sense of composure.

"Typical guy. I didn't know you had a motorcycle. "

"Yep, bought it with my own money last year. It's in the garage." Jason stated proudly.

"Cool, you'll have to take me on a ride sometime."

"Sure… I think it's your turn." Jason smiled.

" Okay, what is your absolute favorite thing to do?"

"Probably going on long drives, weather it be on my bike or in my car. I just like the calming effect it has on me, what about you?"

"I absolutely love just turning off my lights and getting under all my blankets and sheets in my pajamas and listening to music until I fall asleep. So I guess to put it simply, taking a nap. I love how completely amazing everything about that feels. I can't sleep without music on." Sam smiled and rolled over to face him.

"Sounds amazing."

"Oh it is."

"Okay, what's one thing you're afraid of?"

"Clowns. They scare the shit out of me. Ever since this one traumatizing experience at the circus that I would rather not relive or discuss thank you." Sam shuddered.

"Clowns?" Jason asked trying to contain his laughter.

"Yeah, them and bug's and it's not funny, they are freaking scary Jase. I still have nightmares sometimes." Sam tried to defend herself throwing a fortune cookie at him.

"I know it's not. I'm sorry." Jason smiled apologetically.

"Thank you, now it's your turn to answer."

"Umm… I guess one thing I'm really afraid of is losing somebody I love."

"Who isn't?" Sam asked understandingly.

"I don't know."

" Well, I don't know about you, but I could definitely go for some dessert." Sam replied sitting up and jumping off the bed, breaking the scilence.

"We didn't get any." Jason answered with a look of confusion.

"Well maybe we have something." Sam responded and motioned for Jason to follow her. Once the two reached the kitchen they began looking through everything. After poking around in the kitchen unsuccessfully for a few minutes they gave up.

"This sucks, I need sugar." Sam replied disappointedly.

"Wait, Sonny was cooking for Carly tonight right?"

"Yeah, so?" Sam asked incredulously.

"So, I am positive that he made dessert too." Jason replied as the light bulb in Sam's head clicked on.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, let's go." Sam replied happily grabbing Jason's hand and leading him out the door.

Quartermaine Household

"So what do you think he made?" Sam asked as they entered the house.

"I don't know, probably ice cream." Jason answered as they began their walk towards the kitchen.

"Oh my god, that sounds so good right now."

"Yeah." Jason replied as the two entered the kitchen. Jason saw the things to make a sundae on the counter and knew to look in the freezer. After directing Sam to where the bowls and spoons were, Jason removed the container of Sonny's homemade ice cream and grabbed the ice cream scoop. After serving themselves and preparing their sundae's Sam glanced out the partially open sliding glass door in the kitchen and saw Carly straddling Sonny on a nearby lounge chair.

"Jason." Sam whispered and motioned for him to join her and her bowl of ice cream at the door, the two walked outside and stayed silent.

"Whore." Sam stated in a sing songy tone in between bites of ice cream startling the pair, who quickly pulled apart.

"Dude." Jason managed to get out watching as Sonny tried to re-button his shirt while Carly hopped off of him and pulled down her dress, both red with embarrassment.

"Is that my ice cream?" Sonny questioned once he had finished buttoning his shirt and had regained his composure.

"Yep. It's delicious by the way." Sam smirked before finishing. "Come on Jase let's leave these two alone. Oh and Carly, I'm going shopping tomorrow, so that $50 would be nice to have. Bye." Sam smiled innocently and walked back inside with Jason following behind shaking his head.

"Damn it." Carly muttered annoyed that she lost $50, but mostly annoyed that Sam was right.

"What was she talking about?" Sonny asked incredulously.

"Don't worry about it." Carly waved him off, receiving a shrug from Sonny.

"So, what now? I mean they did kind of kill the mood." Sonny asked.

"Yeah, I think that was the point."

"Want some ice cream?" Sonny questioned in a childlike way.

"I would love some." Carly laughed giving him a kiss on the cheek as he wrapped an arm around her waist and lead her inside.


	9. Consider This

_A/N: Okay, first off I would like to appologize for the delay, which I also realize that I have been doing a lot of lately, but none the less sorry. I have been studying for final's like a crazy person, because I have to do well, possibly even rediculously well, I'm not sure yet. I'll stop now because I'm rambling, anyway here is the next chapter. I rewrote it twice and I'm a little happier with it, but not as happy as I feel I could be. There is some random french in this chapter, but it's just 'Thank you' and 'You're Welcome'. Anyway, let me know what you think. Thanks in advance. P.S. Thank you for my awsesome reviews , you know who you are, I'm glad your happy!!! _

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

**Chapter 9: Consider This**

Kelly's Diner One Month Later

"I can't believe there's only a month before school starts. This summer's almost over." Sam replied sadly, glancing at all of her friends as Jason gently squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. The two had been together for about two and a half weeks now. After their first date and run in with Ryan, the two decided to go on an official date, and were officially a couple by the second. As for Sonny and Carly, they had made their relationship official the day after their first date, as had Dillon and Lulu, by their second. The entire group minus Spinelli, who was working his first shift in weeks, sat contently in a large near by booth.

"I know, it seems like it's going by so fast." Lulu responded taking a sip of her soda.

"We need to do something." Carly demanded after a moment.

"What do you mean?" Sonny questioned incredulously.

"I mean, we need to have some fun. This is our last summer as high schooler's, we deserve to have some fun."

"And what exactly do you propose we do?" Dillon questioned his cousin.

"I say we take a trip, go on vacation for a week or so together."

"That sounds cool, but where are we supposed to go?" Lulu asked.

"I don't know, I came up with the idea, I'm not supposed to have the details too." Carly responded obviously receiving an eye roll from everyone at the table.

"How about Cabo San Lucas." Sam questioned. "It's the summer, so we could go to the beach, shopping, and there are a bunch of clubs out there too, I think it would be fun."

"Great idea, why didn't I think about that." Carly smiled.

"Because you came up with the idea, not the details." Dillon smirked.

"Shut up." Carly replied sticking her tongue out at him.

"Okay, well this all sounds awesome, but I think you are forgetting one very important detail that could be potentially problematic." Jason replied.

"And what would that be?" Carly questioned.

"Convincing our parents to let us fly across the country." Jason replied.

"No problem." Carly responded waving him off and leaning back against Sonny.

"You obviously don't know our parents." Jason added glancing at Carly.

Quartermaine Household

"Absolutely not." Monica stated pointedly.

"Mom please!" Lulu pleaded with her mother.

"No. There is no way you are flying across the country and leaving it, unsupervised might I add, for one week." Monica finalized.

"Okay look, we have done a lot for you over the years mom, but over the last few months especially." Lulu began. "We gave up our old lives, left everything that we loved and were familiar with, and were given absolutely no choice in the matter, but we made it work and didn't complain as much as we could have. All we want to do is go on our last high school summer vacation with our friends to Cabo for a week and have some much needed and I think deserved fun. I think it's only fair considering everything we have given up. We've never asked you for anything mom, and are we really asking that much?"

"Their good, smart, responsible people mom." Sonny added.

"And so are we." Lulu replied looking at Sonny and Jason who looked down after a moment. "So can we go please?"

"I don't know." Monica stated glancing at her son's then back at her daughter.

"Dad, please?" Jason pleaded looking up and over to his father begging for him to contribute something helpful.

"I think their right Monica." Allen sighed defeatedly.

"Thank you." Lulu exhaled.

"Allen, you do realize they are asking to leave the country and stay in a hotel room unsupervised with the opposite sex for a week, correct?" Monica asked her husband carefully, trying to convince him of what she thought was blatantly obvious.

"Yes I do, but they are good, responsible kids." Allen defended.

"Ha!" Monica exclaimed sarcastically.

"Look, I promise that if anything at all happens or goes wrong, feel free to punish us in what ever way you want." Sonny chipped in.

"Hmm, okay." Monica replied after thinking for a moment. "It's fine with me, but realize that your punishment will be two weeks of community service a piece at the hospital. Also realize that I'm not talking pushing around the food and medication carts, I'm talking bed pans." Monica warned causing Jason to shudder.

"Got it." Sonny smiled.

Davis Household

"Mommy?" Sam began with an innocent smile as she entered the kitchen and sat down in front of her mother at the table, with Spinelli following. Sam had already proceeded to tell her brother the rest of the group's plan and had recruited him to help convince their mother.

"Yes?" Alexis questioned carefully removing her glasses and looking up from her paperwork at her children.

"You know how I'm your favorite daughter and you'd do anything for me?" Sam questioned innocently.

"You're my only daughter." Alexis stated obviously.

"That's beside the point, you know you love me." Sam responded as Spinelli laughed and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Sam." Alexis questioned her daughter trying not to smile.

"Spin and I want to go to Cabo San Lucas for a week, that's all." Sam shrugged.

"Okay, with whom?" Alexis inquired.

"With Dillon, Carly, Lulu, Jason, and Sonny." Spinelli answered.

"That's all, no adults?"

"Yes." Sam answered carefully.

"I don't know guys." Alexis stated uneasily.

"Come on mom please?" Spinelli begged.

"Yeah, you know we are probably the most responsible out of the group." Sam added.

"Yeah." Alexis smiled sarcastically.

"Ha, ha." Sam replied with equal sarcasm.

"Come on Alexis, you know their right." Ned replied finally entering the conversation.

"Well what do you think about this?" Alexis questioned her husband.

"I think we should let them go. They've been good, hopefully they'll stay that way." Ned replied ruffling his kid's hair as he walked past them.

"Okay." Alexis smiled standing up and gathering her paperwork. "You can go, I'll call the Quartermaines and Mike & Bobbie and set it up."

"Thanks mommy, I love you." Sam smiled, skipping over to Alexis and hugging her tightly.

"Yeah, me too. Thanks mom." Spin added repeating Sam's previous actions.

"I love you guys too, and you're welcome. Let me and call the Quartermaines and set this thing up." Alexis replied with a smile before patting Spinelli's shoulder and advancing to her office to make the call.

Benson Household

"Let me get that" Dillon replied grabbing the dishes from the dinner table that Mike was trying to pick up.

"And let me help you over here." Carly smiled walking over to her mother who was at the kitchen sink washing dishes.

"What do you want Carly?" Bobbie questioned her daughter with a smile.

"What makes you think I want something?" Carly asked with a slightly offended look on her face.

"Honey your washing dishes." Bobbie smiled.

"Good point." Carly shrugged.

"So, what do you want?" Bobbie asked again.

"We want to go to Cabo for a week with the rest of the guys." Dillon replied entering the kitchen with the rest of the dirty dishes from dinner in hand.

"Yeah, and before you say no, we promise we will be good and completely responsible, or at least Spin, Dillon, Jason, and Sonny will." Carly added quickly.

"Well at least she's honest." Mike shrugged entering the kitchen.

"Well it's fine with me, you guys should have some fun before school starts, but it's up to you're father, you'll have to ask him." Bobbie replied gesturing to her husband.

"Can we Uncle Mike?" Dillon questioned hopefully.

"With or without adult supervision?" Mike inquired.

"Without." Carly clarified.

"I don't know sweetie." Mike began.

"Daddy please!" Carly exclaimed sadly, face set in a pout.

"Fine, but you are to call and check in with me every night, got it?" Mike replied with a smile, he had always had every intention of letting them go, he just felt like messing with them a little first.

"Thanks Uncle Mike." Dillon smiled giving his uncle a hug.

"Thank you daddy!" Carly smiled widely hopping over to her father and hugging him tightly and kissing him on the cheek.

"You're welcome sweetheart, but you have got to stop with the pout. You know I can't say no to that face." Mike grinned.

"Exactly." Carly smirked before retreating upstairs to call Sam.

"You know if you held out a little longer, we probably could have gotten her to wash the dishes." Bobbie smiled walking over to her husband and wrapping her arm around him.

"Possibly." Mike smiled back.

Davis Household

It was the next day, and everyone had gathered at Sam's house to here what the adults had decide arrangements wise for their trip to Cabo.

"Okay guy's, we all got together earlier this morning and made the arrangements for your trip." Alexis announced.

"So what are they?" Sam inquired.

"Well, you guys will leave the airport for Cabo tonight at 9:00 and you'll arrive in Atlanta by 11:30 and spend the night there." Alexis began.

"Wait, why are spending the night in Georgia?" Lulu asked.

"There weren't any non stop flights to Cabo from here." Ned answered.

"Oh." Lulu nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, you'll spend the night in Atlanta and your next flight leaves form there at 10:45 in the morning, so make sure you don't miss it. It's an overnight flight, and you should be in Cabo by 2:30 in the afternoon Monday." Alexis smiled.

"Ugh, why does it have to take so long?" Carly groaned.

"Because you're flying across the country honey." Bobbie replied while Carly continued to pout.

"When you arrive on Monday, there will be a car waiting to take you all the way to the hotel." Alexis continued.

"We got you all two rooms to split. They are both suits, so they each have two separate bedrooms, a master bathroom, and a living room type area. We expect you split the bedrooms accordingly." Monica announced.

"Okay mom." Lulu replied fighting back an eye roll.

"Okay, well that's all you need to know, so you guy's can go finish packing. Remember, we leave here at 7:30 to take you to the airport." Mike smiled.

"Thanks mom." Sam smiled gladly at her mother.

"Yeah, thank you guy's." Sonny replied to all of the adults in the room.

"You're very welcome, now go." Alexis responded with a smile. With that, Carly and Sam gave their boyfriend's a goodbye kiss and jogged up stairs to Sam's room to pack Sam's stuff. After saying goodbye to all of the adults once more, Jason and Sonny went home to do their packing as did Spinelli. Dillon and Lulu on the other hand decided to go and grab a late lunch since they had both already finished their packing and retreated to Kelly's hand in hand.

Sam's Room

"So which swimsuits are you taking?" Carly questioned as she riffled through Sam's dresser. The only way that Sam's packing would ever get finished in a timely fashion was if Carly helped, Sam always got distracted and completely forgot about it.

"Umm… the black one, the blue one, and the red one."

"This one?" Carly questioned holding up a dark crimson colored bikini.

"Is that the one with the hibiscus flowers on it?"

"Yeah."

"Yep that's the one." Sam responded and extended her arms to catch it and the other two and threw them into her large, open suitcase. "Merci."

"Je vous en prie." Carly replied with a smile.

"So, which one's are you taking?" Sam inquired as she tried to fold a few of the articles of clothing she was tossing into her suitcase.

"The white one, the emerald green one, and the red one… I think." Carly replied after a moment.

"You think? You can't remember?"

"No, I packed last night. I still can't believe that you waited until now to start packing."

"I was tired." Sam replied with a shrug.

"Really?" Carly smirked raising her eyebrows. "What where you up to last night?"

"Shut up. I was talking to Lucky."

"Oh." Carly replied disappointedly, nothing against Lucky, she just felt the need for some gossip. "So how is he anyway?"

"He's fine, ready to come home though. He said Luke's been dragging him all over the country. Anyway, I hadn't talked to him in almost three weeks, we'd been texting each other though, but it's not the same. He said hi by the way."

"Well when you talk to him again, tell him I said hey." Carly smiled. "Anyway, I'm guessing you told him about what happened with Ryan then right?"

"Yeah, he was pissed to say the least. I told him about the Quartermaines moving here and that you were dating Sonny, and Dillon and Lulu are dating. I told him about me and Jase and that all of us were going to Cabo and it wouldn't be the same without him."

"So how did he feel about that?"

"He said he'd love to be in Cabo right now and that he was jealous."

"Not about Cabo, about you and Jase."

"Oh. I don't know, he seemed happy for me, he said he was. What does it matter?" Sam questioned incredulously.

"It doesn't. It's nothing." Carly answered hurriedly.

"Jesus Carly, we've been over this a hundred times." Sam sighed, she knew good and well where Carly was trying to go with this. "Lucky doesn't have any type of romantic feelings for me and I don't have any for him, okay? Lucky is one of my best friends, and that's all. I mean we've been friends since 1st grade and if we haven't thought about being together after all these years, why would we now?"

"I know, I know." Carly responded with her hands up in surrender.

"Good." Sam replied before speaking again after a moment. "You know I love you, but you are so freaking stubborn sometimes."

"Yeah, but that's why you love me." Carly smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Now how about you make yourself useful and throw me those two denim skirts please." Sam replied with a smirk.

"You want the beige shorts and the three tank tops too?"

"Yes please." Sam replied as Carly threw the items she asked for to her. "Thanks."

"Hey, do you want your 'Red Sox' hat?" Carly questioned holding it up to her friend.

"Oh hell yes. I am not getting sun burnt this year, which reminds me, sunscreen." Sam replied distractedly as she turned and entered her bathroom to add it to her toiletries bag.

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about that. Good times." Carly smiled remembering the previous summer.

"For who?" Sam shouted in an annoyed tone from the bathroom.

"For me, duh. I got a couple of really great embarrassing pictures and got to make fun of you for a week."

"Really that's all, because I remember not being able to sleep for two days, you poking me whenever I annoyed you, and Lucky spending like over $30 in Aloe Vera and continuously saying 'I told you so'." Sam mimicked as she emerged form the bathroom, still annoyed.

"Well he did, we all did." Carly laughed throwing the hat at Sam.

"Whatever." Sam smiled placing the hat in the suitcase as they continued packing for their trip and reminiscing about the pervious summer.


	10. Turbulence

_A/N: I'll Keep It Short For Once; I'm Sorry. Thank You For The Reviews, And Please Let Me Know What You Think. P.S For Anyone Who Is Wondering, Lucky Should Be Back In Chapter 13. Thanks. _

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

**Chapter 10: Turbulence**

The Plane

"Ugh! Gross!" Sam shouted in disgust pushing Carly off of her shoulder. "Jesus, we're only fifteen minutes into the flight and you're already passed out and drooling!"

"I'm sorry." Carly whined wiping pathetically at Sam's shoulder before Sam swatted her hand away.

"Whatever." Sam muttered pressing pause on her iPod and unzipping her drool-stained jacket to removing it. After placing it in between her and Jason and laying her head back down on his shoulder, Carly moved to lean on Sonny's.

"You're not gonna drool on me are you?" Sonny asked cautiously.

"No of course not." Carly answered giving him a sweet smile.

"Liar." Dillon coughed from behind them.

"Shut up." Carly replied turning in her seat to glare at him.

"Hey I'm just trying to save the man's shirt." Dillon replied placing his hands in the air in mock surrender.

"Yeah well I think you should be a little more concerned with your own shirt. You're girlfriends looking a little green." Carly smiled coyly at her cousin before turning and giving Lulu an apologetic one and a bottle of water.

"Great." Sam muttered sarcastically pressing play and turning up the volume.

"What's a matter with her?" Sonny questioned Carly nodding his head at Sam.

"Sam hates vomit." Carly clarified.

"Well I don't really think anybody likes it." Sonny replied.

"Oh no, I mean she REALLY hates it. It's probably a phobia at this point." Carly explained.

"She does." Dillon added. "In fact, there was this one time in second grade when Lu-." Dillon began before Sam cut him off.

"Okay. I really would rather not relive that thank you." Sam stated abruptly with a shudder. After a while thing's had settled down, and everyone was in their own world until they hit some turbulence.

"What was that?!" Spinelli questioned worriedly.

"Turbulence." Lulu stated nauseously as there was a little more.

"Oh god we're gonna die." Spinelli cried out nervously.

"We're not gonna die." Dillon assured his best friend leaning back comfortably in his seat, grasping Lulu's hand, and rubbing comforting circles on her wrist.

"Sonny did you feel that?" Jason smirked in a mock anxious tone looking past Sam and Carly to his uncomfortable looking brother.

"No." Sonny stated through gritted teeth pushing himself farther into his seat.

"Are you okay?" Carly inquired raising a questioning brow.

"I'm fine." Sonny replied trying to give her a reassuring smile, but failing miserably at it.

"Here." Carly smiled taking a hold of his hand and placing a small blue ball in it. " This always helps me."

"A stress ball?" Sonny replied confusedly after examining it for a moment.

"Yes." Carly replied indignantly. " I guarantee if you use it you'll feel better."

"Okay. I guess it's worth a try." Sonny shrugged squeezing the ball, and after using the ball for a few minutes, Sonny found that Carly was indeed correct, he did feel better. He looked down to thank her, but she was fast asleep on his shoulder using Sam's discarded jacket as a make shift blanket. He leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the forehead, because sure enough, she was drooling on him, but he didn't really mind he thought as he let sleep come over him.

"So what are you listening too?" Jason questioned Sam once he grabbed her attention.

"Back in Back by AC/DC. Wanna listen?" Sam smiled offering him a headphone.

"AC/DC huh? Jason smirked taking the headphone and placing it in his ear.

"What? I told you I loved rock, and I most definitely don't discriminate against classic." Sam replied with a smile making Jason laugh.

"So I've noticed." Jason smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Remember last week when we took your car to the video store and you had a classic rock mix in the CD changer. The entire drive all I heard was AC/DC, Triumph, The Scorpions, Bad Company, Journey, Metallica, and most importantly, you jamming out and singing all of the song's at the top of your lungs. You knew them by heart." Jason smiled remembering the scene.

"Whatever, you know you loved it. You think I didn't see you mouthing some of the words and drumming your fingers along with the beat?" Sam smirked.

"I couldn't help it."

"Exactly." Sam smiled poking him in the chest. "So what are you most excited about doing on the trip?" Sam questioned after a moment.

"Spending time with you." Jason replied with a genuine smile that caused Sam to blush.

"Come on, be serious." Sam replied with a slight flush still apparent in her cheeks.

"I am."

"Okay… then what else do you want to do?"

"You mean other than being with you?" Jason questioned as Sam nodded. "Umm… I guess going to the beach and taking in the city would be cool."

"Same here." Sam smiled.

"Which part?"

"All of the above." Sam answered giving him a sweet peck on the lips.

"Lulu, are you okay?" Dillon questioned his girlfriend curiously.

"Uh… yeah." Lulu answered trying to sound convincing.

"Uh huh." Dillon replied raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Okay fine, you win. I feel like crap. I don't have a fear of flying or anything, it just makes me nauseous, it always has." Lulu gave in with a half smile.

"Well in that case, is there anything I can do?"

"Umm… not really, but you could just keep holding my hand and try to keep my mind off of it."

"I can do that." Dillon smiled. "So are you excited about this trip?"

"Yeah, I've never been to Cabo, or gone on vacation without my parents tagging along either. So yeah, I'm excited. I'm also very excited about being here with you." Lulu answered with a smile.

"Well that makes two of us."

"Well I'm glad the feeling is mutual." Lulu smirked leaning in and meeting Dillon's lips half way in a brief, sweet kiss. About two and a half-hours later the plane landed in Atlanta and everyone headed over to the hotel where their parents had reserved two rooms for the night. After arriving at the hotel to get some sleep before their overnight flight the next morning, they group discovered a slight problem.

"What do you mean there's only one room?" Sam demanded.

"What I mean ma'am is that the reservation was made for only one room." The receptionist clarified.

"Well there must be some kind of mistake." Sam suggested.

"Most likely, but what I'm trying to say is there's nothing I can do about that. We're completely booked, but I'm sure the hotel down the road has some open room's, would you like me to check?" The receptionist questioned.

"No thank you, that won't be necessary. We'll just take the room." Sam relented after a moment.

"Yes ma'am. The room does have two queen size beds and a decent sized sofa. I can have a cot sent up as well if you like."

"That would be great thank you." Sam replied politely.

"Okay. Here is you're room key, and the cot is on its way up." The receptionist smiled.

"Thank you." Lulu replied politely with a slight smile.

The Room

"I would say that I can't believe this happened, but I would be lying." Sam replied flopping down forcefully on one of the beds.

"Well, it's only for one night, we can make it work." Lulu replied dropping her bag on the floor next to Sam's.

"Yeah. We should probably figure out the sleeping arrangements, we have to be up early tomorrow and I don't know about you guy's, but we're not morning people." Dillon added gesturing to between Carly, Sam, and himself.

"Me either, but Sonny and Jase are, the freaks." Lulu responded.

"Okay well, there are two queen beds that could probably fit three people on them comfortably enough, a sofa, and a cot. Any takers?" Carly chimed in taking a seat next to Sam.

"Lulu, Carly, and I can share this one." Sam offered referring to the mattress she was already sprawled out on.

"Okay, that takes care of the girls and one of the beds, now what about us?" Spinelli inquired.

"I don't know but, I am not sharing a bed with any one of you." Sonny answered.

"Well I don't want to share with you either." Jason countered.

"Boy's." Sam muttered shaking her head as she walked lazily into the bathroom to change her clothes.

"Okay well look, Spin and I don't mind sharing the other bed." Dillon relented. "But you better believe there will be a barrier of some sort!"

"Good, now who is sleeping on the cot?" Carly questioned.

"Rock, paper, scissors for the cot?" Sonny shrugged.

"No, you can have it. The couch looks more comfortable anyway." Jason answered walking over to it and lying down.

"Suit yourself." Sonny shrugged tossing him a pillow on his way to go change.

"Hey." Sam smiled sitting own next to Jason in her pajamas.

"Nice pajamas." Jason replied with a sleepy smirk glancing at Sam's attire. She was dressed in a black tank top and a light blue pair of boxer shorts that were decorated in pale yellow stars.

"What? I like stars." Sam defended with a smile.

"So do I." Jason replied with a sexy grin pulling her down to lie next to him on the sofa.

"None of that!" Dillon yelled throwing a blanket at the pair. "Nobody wants to see that thank you."

"Fine." Sam exhaled loudly giving Jason a quick kiss goodnight and removing herself from his grasp. "Goodnight." Sam smiled covering him with the blanket before walking over to her bed she was sharing with Carly and Lulu. After turning off the lights and making themselves comfortable, they set their alarms and said their goodnights.

"Night you guy's." Sam announced to her friends.

"Goodnight." Everyone replied sleepily.

"Ouch! What the hell?" Sonny shouted a few moments later entering the dark room.

"What happened?' Lulu questioned trying to focus her eyes in the dark.

"I tripped over something." Sonny mumbled picking himself up from the floor and regaining his composure to walk to his cot. "It doesn't matter, I'm fine. Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight Sonny." All the girls replied playfully before finally drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

The Next Morning

"Good morning." Sam mumbled sleepily from her spot in bed upon seeing Jason quietly re–entering the room with coffee.

"Morning." Jason smiled walking over to her handing her a cup of coffee and a small bag. "Latte with two raw sugars and a bagel with cinnamon cream cheese."

"Thank you." Sam smiled taking a sip of the hot liquid. After a few moments Sam realized that Jason was staring at her.

"What?" Sam questioned looking at her herself over to make sure there was nothing wrong before looking back at Jason for an answer.

"Weren't you in the middle when you went to bed last night?" Jason questioned in confusion with a quizzical look upon his face as Carly and Lulu awoke and Dillon began to stir.

"Huh." Sam and Carly shrugged in unison with equally confused looks on their faces. Jason was right, Sam had gone to sleep in the middle last night and now Carly was in the middle and Sam was on her side; they had completely switched places in their sleep.

"That's weird." Lulu stated glancing at the pair.

"I know, I didn't feel a thing." Carly replied.

"Me either." Sam added.

"What's going on?" Sonny questioned exiting the bathroom fresh from a shower.

"They switched places." Dillon answered prying himself out of bed and staggering over to the small table to grab a coffee.

"What?" Sonny began before he noticed that Dillon was referring to Carly and Sam. "How the hell did that happen?"

"No idea, but I call the shower." Lulu answered leaping out of bed and into the bathroom.

"I call next!" Sam yelled.

"I'm after her!" Carly shouted.

"Whatever." Dillon muttered taking a long sip from his cup.

"Somebody's cranky." Carly taunted.

"Shut up." Dillon replied rolling his eyes while Carly just smiled and tried not to laugh.

The Airport

"Jesus Christ Carly we're gonna miss the flight now!" Sam yelled as she and the rest of the group sprinted towards the terminal entrance.

"It's not my fault, you took a longer shower than I did!" Carly yelled back.

"Whatever." Sam replied slowing down to enter the plane and take her seat. Once all of the passengers had taken their seats and the plane was cleared for take off, the passengers fastened their seat belts and waited patiently for the plane to take off.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Spinelli repeated clutching his seats armrests as if his life depended on it as the plane took off.

"We're fine." Dillon replied automatically as he closed his eyes and got comfortable.

"Hold my hand." Carly demanded quickly shoving her hand into Sonny open palm.

"Okay." Sonny replied shaking his head and squeezing his stress ball in is free hand.

"Are you humming 'Disturbed'?" Jason questioned with Sam with an incredulous look who was indeed humming "Down with the sickness".

"It was the first thing that popped in my head." Sam shrugged.

"Uh huh." Jason smiled shaking his head and leaning back in his chair. A few minutes later he was lulled asleep by Sam's soft humming in his ear.


End file.
